Entries
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Tiga cerita, terangkup dalam satu fiksi. Pangeran yang melihat intrinsik kekotoran dunia. Raja yang menistai prestise agungnya. Pangeran lain yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk ambisi balas dendamnya. Semua tertaut menjadi satu, dengan diwakili oleh benang merah yang akan mempertemukan semuanya. Slash. Various pairings. Warnings Inside.
1. Aladdin dan Alibaba

_(Every character has their own stories. About their past, their future, their destiny, their fate.)_

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Entries

A Magi fic by NakamaLuna

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: M

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

**Warning: Modified Alternate Reality, Out of Character, slash, lime.**

* * *

.

.

.

**(Karakter pertama.)**

* * *

Dinding besar yang menyeliputi kota itu terlihat kokoh. Disusun sedemikian rupa, sehingga membentuk susunan melingkar membatasi Istana. Kegelapan pekat menyeliputi kota Balbadd, menandakan hari sudah malam. Lentera-lentera yang berada di setiap rumah kota tersebut sudah dimatikan, menjadikan pencahayaan jalanan kota remang.

Angin dingin menyapu permukaan kening seorang pria, melambaikan setiap helai pirang keemasan rambutnya. Tangannya menopang dagu, bola matanya mengarah tepat kepada dinding kokoh yang berhadapan langsung tepat pada kamarnya.

Pria itu—yang berambut pirang keemasan—menyandang gelar Pangeran Balbadd ketiga, dan... sejak ia kecil, dinding yang kokoh dan besar itu, mengikat dirinya.

Dinding itu—

(Tidak memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Balbadd. Tentang bagaimana kehidupan liar menggerogoti nyawa. Tentang bagaimana kasta membedakan status manusia. Tentang bagaimana harta, menjadi sebuah penonggak bagi manusia, untuk menyatakan eksistensi dirinya.)

Tidak pernah Pangeran Balbadd ketiga itu, tahu tentang itu semua.

Karena dinding itu.

Sang Pangeran menjerit dalam hati, tubuhnya ingin berontak, kakinya ingin berlari, matanya ingin melihat lebih—merasakan semuanya. Semua yang dirasakan sesama manusia. Mencoba bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan, mencoba bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan makanan, mencoba bagaimana tubuh itu penuh luka hanya untuk mendapatkan sekeping uang logam.

_**(Nama pangeran itu, Alibaba Saluja.)**_

.

.

.

**(Karakter kedua.)**

* * *

Mata keruhnya menghujamkan pandangan kepada sang langit.

Langit malam yang terlihat cerah, yang diselingi dengan bintang bertaburan. Jarak anak itu cukup dekat dengan sang langit mengingat ia memakai sebuah sorban ajaib yang dapat membawanya melayang mengarungi sang langit.

Anak itu manusia, tapi bukan hanya manusia biasa seperti yang lain.

Dia berbeda.

Dia... apa yang disebut orang-orang sebagai _Magi._

Dan sang Magi berpikir bahwa ia dapat seenaknya berdeduksi tentang apapun—semua hal yang ada—tentang manusia. Tentang bagaimana kotor dan piciknya mereka.

Sang Magi tertawa keras. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena ia berada jauh, tertelan oleh malam yang disembunyikan sang awan.

Naif sekali para manusia itu.

Sang Magi menopang dagu.

("Dengan seenaknya mereka membuat peraturan, padahal tahu bahwa akan dilanggar juga.")

Benar-benar makhluk yang ego-sentris.

Mementingkan diri mereka sendiri.

Jika busuk pikiran orang tuanya, maka sang anak akan sama, tidak jauh beda busuknya. Prinsip Heredilitas.

("Dengan seenaknya berpikir bahwa harta, uang, dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Yang membuat mereka diakui keberadaannya, yang membuat mereka disanjung dan diingat—")

Sang Magi tertawa lebih keras seraya berteriak.

"Justru itu... justru itu yang membuat ada hierarki di dunia ini!"

Mengumpat dalam-dalam, berteriak dengan nada tertinggi, meluapkan amarah karena suatu bekas pengkhianatan terbesar yang pernah ia alami.

Menjadi Magi tidaklah mudah.

Dan ia masih sangat muda.

Namun jalan pikirannya harus menafsirkan apa yang ada di pikiran orang dewasa.

(Karena ia sang Magi. Ia adalah penyihir, penyihir kuat yang disanjung-sanjungi manusia.)

Penyihir kuat... yang disalahgunakan, menjadi alat, untuk memenangkan perang.

"Manusia... kalian itu semua sama. Yang membedakan kalian hanyalah suatu kondisi."

Di mana yang satu berkehidupan mewah, dan yang satu berkehidupan nol.

Para Raja dari negeri-negeri di seluruh dunia memuja Magi. Menganggap mereka dewa karena kemampuan sihir mereka yang luar biasa—konyol sekali anggapan itu. Raja-raja di dunia ini mempunyai sifat yang berbeda. Ada raja-raja yang congkak, dipilih hanya karena garis keturunan, tanpa tahu apa itu kepemimpinan yang bijak. Dan sedikit sekali Raja yang dipilih karena prestisenya.

"Itulah yang menyebabkan dunia ini membusuk."

Sang Magi berkata lantang kembali, dengan intonasi nada dimain-mainkan. Wajahnya berbentuk cengiran, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya menajam, memperlihatkan sifat aslinya yang tersembunyi dalam wajah anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sang Magi... sudah terbiasa... melihat seseorang menderita.

"Salah sendiri."

Ada sesuatu yang bernama takdir; sebuah status/keadaan/kondisi seseorang yang tetap—itu tafsiran umum, definisi takdir yang dipikirkan setiap orang. Tapi tafsiran itu salah. Takdir kita tidak tetap. Bisa berubah tergantung kita memilih bagaimana menjalani hidup. Itu berarti kita dapat mengubah takdir kita 'kan?

Para manusia hanya tidak mau berusaha. Mereka terbiasa ditolong.

Sama sekali tidak mempunyai usaha untuk mengorbankan sesuatu.

—semua itulah, perspektif mengerikan, yang telah dipikirkan oleh sang Magi.

(Ia adalah Magi. Sang Magi. Sang penyihir terkuat dengan sihir yang luar biasa. Dan ia adalah salah satu Magi yang berbeda. Di balik wajah keceriaannya, ia memanfaatkan semua manusia, hanya untuk mengetahui karakterisasi busuk manusia itu, lalu menjelek-jelekkannya habis-habisan.)

_**(—Nama sang Magi itu, Aladdin.)**_

.

.

.

* * *

_(Apa perspektifmu tentang dunia itu sendiri?)_

* * *

.

.

"Hh... ah..." Napasnya terengah, bola mata kuningnya menatap liar ke belakang, berusaha waspada akan seseorang yang mengejarnya. Kaki-kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah, bahkan semakin cepat digerakkan, menyusuri setiap gang, jalan-jalan besar, gorong-gorong bawah tanah saluran air—semua tempat ia lewati, asal ia tidak tertangkap, lagi.

Adalah sebuah ide yang buruk untuk tiba-tiba kabur dari Istana Balbadd. Egonya memaksa untuk melihat apa sebenarnya realita dunia, namun begitu ia mengalaminya, mentalnya tak kuat sehingga ia takut, dan memutuskan untuk berlari.

Di luar sana, prostitusi merajalela, tempat pelelangan manusia tidak terhitung jumlahnya, setiap orang asing yang ditemui di jalan ditarik begitu saja untuk dijadikan sebagai budak—tidak peduli orang tua, muda, anak kecil—bahkan pangeran sekalipun seperti dirinya.

Tak akan ada yang pernah percaya bahwa dirinya adalah Pangeran Balbadd yang ketiga, tentu, karena rakyatnya tidak ada yang pernah melihat wujud asli sang Pangeran. Karena itulah kini sang Pangeran akan dijual, diseret paksa ke tempat perdagangan budak, dan entah bagaimana tersalur ke dalam intrik gelap dunia prostitusi.

Semua itu dialaminya hanya dalam semalam.

Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan bagaikan tikus got bertemu dengan sang kucing pemangsa. Sang Pangeran lari terbirit-birit begitu melihat berbagai pria besar dengan wajah seram berusaha untuk utuh membelinya—entah akan dijadikan pembantu, atau mungkin yang lebih parah, akan dijadikan budak seks.

Sang Pangeran beruntung. Berkat tubuh yang terlatih hasil didikan oleh orang-orang Istana, ia menjadi gesit, dan lincah. Mungil tubuhnya meliuk cepat ketika orang-orang tempat prostitusi itu akan menangkapnya.

Dan kakinya berlari kencang di tengah kasarnya permukaan jalanan malam. Telinganya mempertajam daya dengar, takut-takut kalau langkah kaki dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya mendekat, dan salah-salah ia bisa tertangkap.

Ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dari Istana Balbadd, dan sekarang adalah hal mustahil baginya untuk kembali ke Istana, mengingat ia harus memutar, dan itu namanya mencari mati, mengingat bawahan-bawahan dari para penyalur tempat prostitusi tadi pasti tengah berkeliling mencarinya.

Kakinya berhenti sejenak di sebuah gang kecil yang kiranya aman dari pengejaran. Sang Pangeran mengatur napasnya, berjongkok, lalu membenamkan kepalanya kepada celah yang tercipta antara kedua kakinya.

Seharusnya ia tidak pergi. Seharusnya egonya tidak tinggi.

Jika sudah seperti ini... siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Kemana nanti ia akan pergi? Apa ia akan bisa kembali ke Istana Balbadd lagi? Apa ia akan diterima lagi di Istana itu? Lagipula bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke Istana mengingat dirinya kini tengah dikejar-kejar?

Bagaikan buronan.

Alibaba Saluja tersentak, mendengarkan bahwa ada beberapa langkah kaki sayup-sayup mendekatinya. Ia mempererat pegangannya kepada kedua kakinya yang tengah tertekuk, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat dirinya tidak kasat mata dengan bersembunyi di remangnya sinar kota tersebut.

"Nah!"

Alibaba berjingkat ngeri ketika telapak tangan seseorang mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi horor begitu mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Jamil—sang penguasa, seorang _chief_ kepala keamanan di daerahnya yang berkedok sebagai salah satu penyalur resmi dealer perdagangan budak terkemuka Negeri Balbadd.

_**Tidaktidaktidak. **_

"Hwahh—ahh!" Alibaba berteriak, bodoh sekali karena tidak membawa senjata, padahal dirinya mahir bermain pedang. Ketika ia menengok ke belakang, sudah ada satu budak setia Jamil yang berbadan besar mengepungnya.

"Kau tikus kecil. Mau coba lari ke mana? Padahal hargamu mahal." Dengan kasar, Jamil mendorong tubuh Alibaba ke budaknya yang bernama Goltas. Dan Goltas segera memegang kedua lengan Alibaba dengan erat, menyeretnya jalan dengan paksa, lalu berjalan mengikuti tuannya yang akan kembali ke tempat prostitusi.

Alibaba ketakutan bukan main. Giginya bergemeletukan, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan nasib yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Nasib? Yang benar saja.

"Lepaskan! Seseorang—tolong!" Alibaba berteriak, dan ia segera mendapatkan pukulan telak di rahang sebagai ganjarannya. Dari dalam mulutnya keluar darah segar, dan ia mendapati bahwa kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Bunyi nyaring yang memantul tiba-tiba terdengar, sangat keras, seperti suara tiupan suling. Dan detik itu juga tanah bergetar, seolah gempa, dan budak milik Jamil yang menahan Alibaba kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat pengawasannya kepada Alibaba menjadi lepas.

Alibaba membelalakkan mata.

Ada tubuh raksasa di depan matanya, berwarna biru, tidak mempunyai kepala, melainkan hanya sebuah seruling yang seolah-olah menggantikan daerah sekitar kepalanya.

"Goltas! Goltas! Cepat hancurkan _monster_ itu! Cepat!" Jamil berteriak ketakutan, tangannya mengibas-ibaskan pedang ke arah budaknya tersebut. "Dan jangan sampai budak mahal tersebut kabur, cepat!"

Alibaba sendiri berusaha melangkahkan kakinya, namun rasa pusing yang diderita akibat pukulan yang ia terima memaksanya untuk berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Jamil menarik lengan Alibaba, berusaha menyeretnya pergi, meninggalkan Goltas sendirian melawan sesuatu yang ia sebut _monster_ tersebut. Tangan Alibaba berusaha menepis Jamil berkali-kali namun cengkeraman Jamil terlalu kuat.

"Hei..."

Jamil menghentikan langkah. Bola matanya menangkap sesosok anak berambut biru kelam dengan kepangan yang panjang, melayang di udara, menaiki sesuatu yang terlihat seperti selendang. Entah apa itu dalam pandangan Jamil.

"Apa?! Maumu apa?!" Jamil berteriak menggertak. Tangannya yang memegang pedang ia kibaskan, berusaha mengintimidasi kehadiran sang bocah berambut biru yang menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Bocah tersebut berbicara, tatapan matanya kini mengarah kepada Alibaba Saluja yang berada dalam cengkeraman Jamil. "Aku... ingin membuat penawaran dengan pria itu."

"Apa?" Jamil merasakan ledakan untuk tertawa. "Kalau ingin membuat penawaran dengannya, kau harus melakukan penawaran denganku terlebih dahulu. Apa? Kau ingin membelinya?"

Bocah berambut biru kelam tersebut tersenyum, sambil duduk melipat kaki di atas selendangnya, ia menopang dagu. "Aku tidak perlu membayar untuk mendapatkannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu kau harus membayar!" Jamil berteriak lantang.

"Namaku Aladdin." Bocah berambut biru tersebut hanya menyebutkan nama. "Dan kalau aku bisa memiliki hati pria berambut pirang yang ada di tanganmu sekarang itu... aku yakin aku tidak perlu membayar untuk mendapati tubuhnya 'kan?"

M-maksudnya?

Otak Alibaba tidak dapat berpikir rasional. Dengan pandangan sayu dikarenakan pusing yang mendera, ia hanya dapat menatap bocah bernama Aladdin itu dengan pandangan terheran-heran.

"H-huh... kuh... tidak ada di dunia ini hal yang seperti itu! Kau mau mendapatkan hati apa memangnya?" Jamil tertawa lantang. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu. Dia sudah ditawar dengan harga mahal oleh salah satu klien tetapku."

"Oh begitu..." Aladdin hanya menghela napas pelan. "Sayang sekali ya."

Jamil tidak menghiraukan Aladdin. Ia menarik paksa Alibaba yang kini menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan memohon.

_(Kenapa dia tidak menolongku?) _

Alibaba menatap bocah tersebut, yang masih duduk di selendangnya, yang masih tersenyum sinis ke arahnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jalan!" Jamil membentak Alibaba sambil menghentakkan lengan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Alibaba memandang gusar, terheran dengan Aladdin yang telah mereka lewati sekarang.

"Kau—kau tidak akan menolongku?" Alibaba berteriak, ia berusaha menahan Jamil yang tengah menyeretnya.

"Kau mau aku menolongmu?" Aladdin balas menyahut, masih tersenyum. "Apa yang akan kau tawarkan untukku?"

.

.

.

Sungguh, selama hidupnya, Alibaba tidak pernah sekalipun mengakui hierarki.

Sesuatu yang menciptakan perbedaan itu.

Yang membuat manusia mengerti kasta akan kedudukan dirinya masing-masing.

Namun kali ini—ia _**terpaksa.**_

"Aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak!" Alibaba menggunakan kekuasaannya, berpikiran bahwa hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya sekarang ini. "Aku Pangeran Ketiga dari Negeri Balbadd ini... jika kau menolongku... aku—"

_Dug!_

Sebuah tamparan keras dilimpahkan Jamil kepada sisi wajah Alibaba. Membuatnya tersungkur, dan Jamil segera menendang sang Pangeran itu berkali-kali. "Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Kau hanya berbicara banyak!"

"Hei—Pangeran Ketiga Negeri Balbadd..." Aladdin bersuara, ia segera turun dari atas sorbannya—yang Jamil kira sebagai selendang itu—dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jamil dan Alibaba. "Apalagi yang bisa aku dapatkan selain harta dan kehidupan layak itu?"

"A-aku..." Alibaba berusaha menghindari tendangan Jamil yang mengarah ke kepalanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya untuk menahan tendangan tersebut.

Sang bocah berambut biru kelam mendekat selangkah demi selangkah.

"Apa kau mau... pergi bersamaku?" Aladdin berbicara kembali. "Konsekuensinya kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Negeri ini—dan gelarmu sebagai sang Pangeran Ketiga Negeri Balbadd ini juga harus kau buang."

Penyiksaan fisik yang tengah dilakukan Jamil terhadap Alibaba membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan segera Alibaba menjulurkan tangan, menatap Aladdin. "Apapun—akan aku lakukan!"

Aladdin tersenyum—atau menyeringai—ia meniup seruling emas yang tergantung di lehernya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang Jamil sebut monster tersebut sudah mendarat di hadapan Jamil sendiri, bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya.

Aladdin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Alibaba, menaikkannya ke dalam sorban panjang yang nampak seperti karpet tersebut. Sejenak, Aladdin mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap kepada Jamil, kemudian berbisik.

"Bereskan, Ugo-kun."

_DRAKK!_

Dan orang-orang mungkin akan merasa heran besok, untuk menemukan tubuh hancur dari seorang kepala keamanan daerah Negeri Balbadd.

.

Aladdin menatap kepada sosok pria yang pingsan di pelukannya.

Namanya Alibaba Saluja. Seorang Pangeran Ketiga dari Negeri Balbadd—yang kini sudah membuang gelarnya tersebut—hanya karena permainan psikis, dari bocah bernama Aladdin yang mengiming-iminginya pertolongan.

Senyum sinis terbentuk kembali dalam wajah bocah tersebut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Alibaba Saluja kemudian menjalankan sorbannya.

Namanya Aladdin. Seorang Magi—penyihir terhebat di dunia—yang sudah mulai merasa bosan akan perkembangan zaman, sehingga memutuskan untuk bermain, dengan memanfaatkan satu orang manusia—semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**(Karakter ketiga.)**

* * *

Ini... masalah.

Layaknya air sungai yang mengalir dan bermuara ke laut—tidak ada habis-habisnya—masalah pun datang, tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Dengan ngeri, pria itu menatap kepada sosok seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. Iris matanya membesar dan dengan sekejap ia merasa hidupnya hancur.

Apa... yang telah ia lakukan?

Seseorang sepertinya, yang seharusnya menjadi contoh untuk kehidupan khalayak rakyatnya... malah melakukan perbuatan seperti ini?

Ia adalah seorang pemimpin. Seorang raja.

Seorang pemimpin yang membimbing Negaranya menuju kemakmuran, seorang pemimpin yang mempunyai tanggung jawab dan beban besar yang diemban, seorang pemimpin yang dihormati—dan sekarang pemimpin tersebut berada di dalam kamarnya, dengan wajah pucat beserta napas tidak beraturan karena menyadari kesalahannya.

Kebiasaan buruknya tentang alkohol tidak dapat dicegah, dan karena itulah... kesalahan ini terjadi. Kesalahan yang amat fatal.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan anak yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya ini?

Apa mereka melakukannya—melakukan hubungan itu—melakukan hubungan yang sangat tidak pantas mengingat sang pemimpin sudah mempunyai orang yang ia cintai.

Dan kini pemimpin itu melanggar sumpahnya. Melanggar sumpahnya kepada orang yang ia cintai. Melanggar sumpahnya bahwa ia tidak akan mendekati siapapun, bahwa ia hanya memiliki satu orang yang dicintai dan orang itu adalah seorang yang manis dan berhati mulia, bawahannya.

Kesalahan fatal ini tidak terelakkan.

Sang Raja Sindria menunduk seraya memijat keningnya.

Bisa-bisanya ia melanggar sumpahnya dengan tidur bersama dengan orang lain.

Kesalahan fatal lainnya ialah, sang Raja tidur dengan... seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

_**(—Nama sang Raja Sindria itu, Sinbad.)**_

* * *

.

.

.

**(Karakter keempat.)**

* * *

Cepat bosan adalah kebiasaan buruknya.

Dan ketika bosan biasanya ia akan mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya senang, sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kebiasaan buruknya itu akan berdampak pada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan kelak.

Awalnya ia tidak bosan. Bermain-main dengan salah satu pengawal atau dengan para putra-putri penerus kerajaan Kou Empire membuatnya tidak bosan. Namun, satu per satu putra-putri kerajaan Kou Empire pergi, ditugaskan untuk mencari sebanyak-banyaknya aliansi untuk membantu peperangan yang kelak akan terjadi. Kou melawan Sindria.

Dan karena itulah ia sendiri.

Sang Magi—salah satu dari keempat Magi yang berada di dunia ini—termenung sendiri.

Pikirannya dengan cepat menangkap bahwa sendiri itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan, mengerjai orang, mengejek orang, atau apapun itu—tidak ada target yang bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan.

Maka ia pergi, memakai selendang terbangnya, menuju suatu tempat.

"Hei, Raja Bodoh—"

Namun yang disapanya telah tergeletak duluan, dalam selimut sutera hangat, terbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Sejenak, pria yang cepat bosan itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, merasa asing akan pemandangan yang disajikan. Bagaimanapun juga hari belum larut, dan biasanya orang yang sering ia kunjungi itu masih berkutat di meja kerjanya, mengerjakan dokumen dengan mulut menyumpah.

Hari ini pengecualian. Orang yang ia temui telah berada terlebih dahulu ke alam bawah sadarnya, tertidur lelap.

Sang Magi menapaki kasur orang yang ia temui tersebut. Dengan hati-hati tangannya menyentuh kening sang Raja, yang dijulukinya sebagai Raja Bodoh.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Sang Magi. Lekukan di antara kedua bibirnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Kedua bola matanya yang marun memandang lembut kepada sosok yang tertidur tersebut. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai kening sang Raja yang tengah terlelap.

Sungguh, ia... merasakan ketenangan untuk saat ini.

Sang Magi jarang sekali mendapatkan perasaan seperti ini, ketenangan, sekaligus kehampaan, semuanya berbaur begitu saja, menghujam tepat ke dalam hatinya. Sang Magi yang mempunyai temperamen buruk, yang selalu dipandang segan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, kini tersenyum lembut dengan tangan mengusap kepada seseorang.

Seseorang yang amat berarti baginya.

Sang Magi menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak, ia terkesiap mundur begitu mengetahui bahwa kelopak mata milik seseorang yang berada di hadapannya bergerak dan sesaat menampakkan kedua bola mata emas miliknya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

_**(Nama Sang Magi tersebut—Judal.)**_

* * *

.

.

.

**(Karakter kelima.)**

* * *

Menjadi seorang bawahan dari Raja pemabuk itu adalah hal yang susah. Bukan hanya bawahan—ia sekaligus menjadi seseorang yang dicintai Raja itu juga. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya kepada sang Raja samar.

Memang sang Raja menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatinya—ia tahu itu bohong karena banyak sekali orang yang menginginkan sang Raja, tentu itu bukan hal mudah baginya untuk menjaga sang Raja tetap berada di sisinya.

Apapun telah diberikan sang Raja kepadanya, hingga akhirnya dirinya sendiri menerima perasaan sang Raja. Tapi hingga kini... masih samar.

Tidak ada apapun. Jantungnya tidak berdegup ketika berdekatan dengan sang Raja. Tidak ada semburat merah nampak dari wajahnya ketika bertatapan dengan sang Raja. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan jengkel, kagum, dan rasa hormat.

Apakah karena rasa hormat, sehingga ia menerima cinta sang Raja?

Atau karena rasa tidak enak? Bahwa dulu ketika masih menjadi assasin, dia pernah diselamatkan sang Raja, jadi kali ini ia membalas cinta sang Raja untuk balas budi? Tidak berani menolak pernyataan cinta sang Raja.

Entahlah, dia tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan hal itu. Ia cukup menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang. Yang sangat tenang.

Kakinya menapaki lorong-lorong Istana Sindria, bola matanya menatap liar kepada sebuah alam galeri langit yang berhiaskan jutaan bintang, ditambah dengan gradasi warna langit yang menyelingi, malam yang tenang itu—benar-benar terlihat indah.

Di saat seperti ini... yang paling menyenangkan adalah sebuah ketenangan. Ketenangan di mana kau bisa menikmati dirimu sendiri bersama dengan semua partikel yang diberikan Tuhan. Ketenangan yang memberikan wajahmu senyuman.

_**(Nama sang bawahan Raja tersebut—Ja'far.)**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Apa definisi ketenangan bagimu sendiri?_

* * *

Ia terbangun tiba-tiba ketika ada sepasang tangan yang menyentak lengannya. Kedua bola mata marunnya membuka terbelalak, ekspresinya menunjukkan wajah heran, dan ia tiba-tiba saja membisu begitu mengetahui bahwa sang Raja—Raja itu—berada di hadapannya, menggenggam urak-urakan pakaian—yang sepertinya—itu adalah pakaiannya.

"Ra-Raja Bodoh... bagaimana aku bisa ada—" Sang Magi menghentikan perkataannya. Ia buru-buru menggulung selimut, untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

_Apa maksudnya ini? _

Tiba-tiba saja iris matanya membesar, reaksi akibat otaknya telah mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Semalam... ya, ia mengunjungi Raja Bodoh tersebut... namun, yang ditemuinya malah tertidur. Dan bodohnya, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sang Raja tersebut tengah mabuk. Ia tidak menghirup aroma anggur pekat yang menyeluak dari tubuh sang Raja.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanannya jatuh, dirinya lengah, lalu—

"Kembali. Sekarang juga." Sinbad, menaruh pakaian yang tengah ia genggam itu di samping Judal. Ia kemudian beranjak, memunggungi sang Magi yang masih berada di kasur dengan wajah terheran-heran.

Tanpa kata, sang Magi memakai semua pakaiannya kemudian berjalan ke arah sang Raja. "Semalam—"

"Aku ingin kau melupakan semalam."

Judal mendongak. Kedua bola matanya menatap kepada Sinbad, mulutnya terkatup.

"Apa maksudmu Raja Bod—"

"Sekarang pergi."

_Deg. _

Bahkan Sinbad tidak menatap kedua mata Judal saat berbicara dengannya.

Sang Magi masih berdiri di tempatnya. Marah. Sangat marah. Rukh-rukh yang berterbangan di sekitarnya bertambah banyak, didominasi oleh warna hitam pekat.

"Itu salahmu—"

"Pergi sekarang juga atau aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu di sini lagi!"

Judal terhenyak. Kali ini Sinbad menatapnya, menatap kedua bola matanya, yang disinari dengan amarah.

_(Seharusnya Judal yang marah. Karena ia hanya korban—ia tentu berontak tadi malam ketika kejadian tersebut terjadi.)_

Sang Magi hanya menampakkan ekspresi kosong, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela kamar sang Raja. Lalu pergi begitu saja dengan selendang terbangnya.

_Huk. _

_Guh. _

_Kuh—huhuhu. _

Boleh 'kan? Jarang sekali ia menangis.

Jadi boleh 'kan sekarang?

**Toh tidak akan ada yang melihat.**

**Tidak akan ada yang menertawakannya juga.**

Maka sang Magi tersenyum, tersenyum seperti biasa... dengan air mengalir dari matanya.

("Kepada siapa lagi... aku akan bernaung sekarang?")

* * *

.

.

.

"Ja'far!"

Tanpa pertahanan, Sinbad memeluk bawahannya tersebut. Dengan erat, hingga Ja'far merasa akan limbung. "Sin... kembali bekerja, sekarang."

"Aku baru saja bangun..." Sinbad menunjukkan wajah tersiksa, namun Ja'far nampak tidak mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Sinbad tersebut.

"Aku sudah meletakkan beberapa dokumen baru yang harus kau kerjakan." Ja'far mendorong punggung Sinbad agar berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya. "Lagipula semalam aku sudah memberikanmu keringanan untuk meminum anggur. Jadi hari ini, kau harus ekstra kerja keras."

Sinbad berjalan dengan lesu. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil menyumpah-nyumpah kecil.

"Lagipula... kau Raja. Kau adalah contoh bagi rakyatnya... contoh bagi semuanya. Kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu tepat waktu. Terbuang waktu sedikit saja, maka masalah fatal dapat terjadi." Ja'far bergumam seraya mendorong punggung Sinbad. "Dan jaga tingkahmu itu... bisa-bisa ada yang kau rugikan dengan kecerobohanmu."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sinbad merasa telapak tangan Ja'far yang menyentuh punggungnya fana. Tergantikan oleh beban berat, sementara pikirannya tertuju pada suatu orang.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah atas kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat?**_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun ketika bola mata kuning tersebut membuka, gelapnya langit malam masih menyelimuti atmosfir suasana yang berada di sekitarnya. Alibaba Saluja mengedipkan kedua matanya, merasakan bahwa angin sedari tadi menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di permukaan yang jauh sekali dari tanah.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara seorang anak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alibaba mendongak, mendapati bahwa posisinya sekarang tengah menyender kepada bahu sang anak tersebut. "A—ya."

Anak tersebut.

Yang tadi.

Seorang anak berambut biru panjang terkepang, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menaiki selendang terbang, yang dapat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari seruling yang tergantung di lehernya.

_**Ternyata bukan mimpi.**_

Alibaba menunduk mengkerutkan kening.

—Seharusnya ia tidur lebih lama lagi. Sampai pagi mungkin.

"Nah." Anak tersebut—yang Alibaba ingat namanya Aladdin—berbicara, dan selendang terbang yang mereka naiki berhenti. Aladdin memutar tubuhnya, menatap kepada Alibaba dengan tersenyum.

Namun senyumnya itu...

"Alibaba-kun... coba kau lihat ke bawah."

Alibaba mengintip sejenak, dan ia terkaget begitu mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah berada sangat jauh di atas langit, ketika melirik ke bawah, matanya menangkap pemandangan air terjun yang begitu besar dan deras mengalir, sementara rawa-rawa terlihat mengitarinya, pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi air terjun tersebut terlihat tajam, baik dahan, ranting, maupun daunnya. Bebatuan besar dan kokoh menyebar di air terjun tersebut.

Otak Alibaba tidak berpikir dua kali bahwa jika ia jatuh sekarang, pasti dia akan mati.

"Terlihat menyeramkan, Alibaba-kun? Apalagi jika kau mengetahui kekuatan airnya. Air keruhnya dapat meracuni setiap bagian tubuh manusia yang menyentuhnya." Aladdin melanjutkan perkataan.

Mutlak pasti mati jika jatuh ke sana.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan membuat penawaran denganmu." Aladdin tersenyum, tangannya mengulur. "Kau tahu, aku bisa mendorongmu agar jatuh dari atas sini, kapan saja."

_Dheg._

"A-apa?"

Kedua bola mata Aladdin tertutup sementara senyum yang ia sunggingkan melebar. "Kecuali jika kau mau menyetujui penawaranku, tentunya."

_**Tentu tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui penawaran itu 'kan?**_

"Apa penawarannya?"

"Yah, mulai hari ini... kau akan bersamaku terus. Kau tidak boleh pergi, ataupun mencoba kabur dariku. Kau tahu konsekuensinya." Aladdin sedikit menggerakkan seruling yang tergantung di lehernya, membuat Alibaba meneguk ludah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba saja Aladdin mendorong tubuh Alibaba, membuat kakinya tidak menapak lagi kepada sorban terbang tersebut.

"Kh—!" Alibaba terkaget bukan main. Matanya membelalak, tubuhnya jatuh melawan gravitasi dengan cepat.

_**Ia pasti mati. Ia pasti mati. Matimatimati—**_

"Tidak!" Alibaba berteriak, merasakan bahwa matanya memanas mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan Alibaba bergerak-gerak menjulur, namun tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Tidak ada benda yang bisa dicapai untuk menahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap kepada Aladdin yang masih tersenyum memandangi dirinya—

—_**yang tengah jatuh. Yang tengah diambang kematian.**_

"Berikan aku dirimu, Alibaba-kun! Pikiranmu, tubuhmu, jiwamu—berikan semua itu. Dan akan aku pastikan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja." Aladdin berteriak tiba-tiba.

_Itukah penawarannya?_

Sejenak Alibaba menutup matanya, memikirkan semua hal dalam hidupnya.

_Ia... belum melihat dunia ini lebih banyak—jika memang akhirnya ia harus terikat dengan anak ini—_

Alibaba membuka kelopak matanya.

—_**maka biarlah!**_

"Ambil saja—semuanya! Aku akan berikan kepadamu..." Alibaba berteriak keras.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Aladdin sudah menggenggam telapak tangannya. Anak itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian menaikkan Alibaba ke sorban terbangnya.

"Kau tahu, Alibaba-kun? Aku bohong soal air itu sebenarnya." Aladdin bergumam, dan ia mendaratkan selendangnya di dekat air terjun tersebut. "Air ini jernih dan sama sekali tidak beracun. Ini adalah sumber mata air yang mengalir jauh terbawa ke Negeri Sindria, Balbadd, Laem, maupun Kou. Ini adalah air yang digunakan setiap orang untuk hidupnya."

Alibaba terkejut.

_Bisa-bisanya anak ini—_

"Tapi kau sudah mengatakannya Alibaba-kun." Aladdin tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh leher Alibaba dan perlahan turun ke dadanya. _**"Mulai detik ini, kau menjadi milikku." **_

Dan entah apakah Alibaba harus senang (karena masih hidup) ataukah sedih (karena tiba-tiba terikat oleh seorang anak yang baru saja dikenalnya).

* * *

_**Entry 1.**_

**Aladdin dan Alibaba.**

_(Entri—kata atau frasa beserta penjelasan maknanya dengan tambahan penjelasan berupa kelas kata, lafal, etimologi, contoh pemakaian dan sebagainya.)_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kita akan bermalam di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Alibaba Saluja ketika mereka mendarat di sebuah hutan lebat dengan cahaya bulan yang minim. Bola mata kuningnya tidak lepas menatap Aladdin, bocah yang dengan seenaknya menetapkan dirinya sebagai—milik bocah tersebut.

Aladdin menatap Alibaba dengan pandangan remeh. "Wajahmu terlihat takut... kenapa? Apa karena substansi Pangeran sudah terbuang darimu jadi kau takut tidak akan mendapat kehidupan yang layak lagi jika bersamaku?"

_Deg._

Perkataan anak tersebut... _**menusuk.**_

"Atau kau tidak terbiasa bermalam dalam hutan yang gelap, menyeramkan, yang sewaktu-waktu dapat memunculkan makhluk yang akan memakanmu?" Aladdin melanjutkan perkataan seraya memetik daun-daun besar yang menyebar di hutan itu, kemudian menjejerkannya di tanah. "Pikiranmu mungkin menanyakan kenapa kita tidak berhenti di suatu kota lalu menginap di salah satu penginapan di sana, begitu? Ahaha."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Alibaba. Jari-jari telapak tangannya menguras karena ia mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, ia menggertakan gigi kemudian berbalik memunggungi Aladdin.

"Kau keluar dari Istana Balbadd dengan membawa ego-mu dan baju yang terpasang di tubuhmu. Tapi tidak mempunyai persiapan seperti membawa uang atau senjata. Jadi sekarang kau tidak bisa menuntut hak akan kehidupan mewah yang dulu kau jalani." Aladdin berkata seraya merebahkan diri di atas dedaunan yang telah tersusun rapi.

"Aku tidak menuntut hak!" Alibaba berteriak ketus. "Memangnya—memangnya kenapa kalau aku dulu Pangeran? Apa kau pikir aku akan merajuk seperti anak kecil meminta semua yang diinginkan? Kau pikir aku manja?"

"Tidak." Aladdin tertawa keras. "Kau tidak manja. Kalau kau manja, kau tidak akan mempunyai keberanian untuk menginjakkan kaki ke luar Istana."

Alibaba terdiam. Sulit untuk mengidentifikasi apakah perkatan Aladdin tadi pujian atau... fakta. Dengan perlahan Alibaba menengok ke belakang, mendapati bahwa Aladdin sudah tertidur memunggunginya.

_**Kabur? **_

_**Sekarang... adalah kesempatan, bukan?**_

_**Tapi ke mana?**_

.

.

"Kau memikirkan untuk kabur?"

Alibaba dengan segera menengok ke arah Aladdin. Bocah itu masih tidur memunggunginya. "Ti-tidak."

"Baguslah." Suara Aladdin terdengar parau, sepertinya ia berbicara diselingi dengan menguap. "Toh kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku juga."

Hening.

Mulut Alibaba mengatup. Matanya menerawang memandang jajaran pohon yang terdapat dalam hutan itu. Langit malam tidak begitu kelihatan dikarenakan daun-daun besar dan pohon-pohon menjulang menyeruak menutupi semua pemandangan langit.

Ya.

Perkataan anak itu... benar apa adanya.

**Ia tidak akan bisa lari.**

Alibaba memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama, memetik daun-daun besar, kemudian menjejerkannya ke atas tanah lembut, lalu berbaring di atasnya.

Inilah kehidupannya sekarang.

Kehidupannya yang baru.

_**(Selamat datang, rutinitas yang tidak biasa.)**_

.

.

Dedaunan bergesek menyentuh dahan-dahan yang melekat di pohon. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik khas yang disebabkan oleh tiupan semilir angin. Suhu udara terasa semakin dingin, dan Alibaba Saluja mendapati bahwa tubuhnya menggigil bukan main karena kedinginan.

Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan mata, mendapati bahwa debu-debu pasir yang terbawa angin memasuki kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri, sementara lututnya tertekuk, posisinya kini tengah melingkar.

Hidungnya telah memerah diakibatkan oleh udara yang tidak biasa ini, dan ia menatap kepada Aladdin yang tengah tertidur. Alibaba heran... kenapa anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

_**Ah, anak tersebut sudah biasa, sudah biasa akan kehidupan liar yang menyatu dengan alam. **_

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Alibaba segera menengok ke arah Aladdin (lagi) dan kini Aladdin sudah tidak memunggunginya, melainkan menatapnya tajam dengan kedua bola mata safirnya. "Dingin?"

Alibaba mengangguk.

"Kemari." Aladdin menjulurkan tangannya. "Sini."

Awalnya Alibaba hanya menatap Aladdin dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun akhirnya dia bergeser mendekat, ketika jaraknya dengan Aladdin hanya beberapa inci, Aladdin langsung mengunci lehernya, memeluk tubuh Alibaba erat.

"A-Aladdin?" Alibaba menatap Aladdin bingung.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu, ke tubuhku juga. Mendekatlah."

Walau sedikit canggung, toh akhirnya Alibaba menurut juga. Kedua tubuh mereka yang tengah berdekatan membuat suhu tubuh mereka menghangat, dan mau tidak mau Alibaba mengakui bahwa ia tidak begitu merasakan dingin lagi.

Alibaba menaikkan sedikit dagunya, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya bertemu dengan Aladdin—yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Entah kenapa semburat merah muncul lagi di wajah Alibaba, walau kali ini berbeda maknanya.

Belum pernah Alibaba bersentuhan dan berpandangan sedekat itu dengan seseorang.

Degup jantung Alibaba terasa semakin keras, entah disadari atau tidak, tapi Alibaba terlihat risih karena berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Dan hal itu membuat Aladdin tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kita akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini, nanti." Aladdin bergumam, membuat Alibaba yang tengah mengalihkan pandangan menjadi menatapnya lagi.

Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu kembali, Alibaba harus menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak, karena tiba-tiba bocah itu sudah mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

**(Karakter keenam.)**

* * *

Ia tidak dapat memaafkannya, tidak akan pernah.

Orang itu—yang telah memanfaatkannya, agar ia mau membuat _Lady_ Scheherazade untuk mempertimbangkan 'keputusan itu'—adalah seorang yang cerdik. Seorang yang amat cerdik, yang mampu mengendalikan permainan, yang mampu memanfaatkan siapapun untuk mencapai misinya.

_**Tidak bisa... tidak bisa... dimaafkan. **_

Meskipun sebenarnya _Lady_ Scheherazade setuju akan keputusan itu... namun ia—tidak akan pernah—seharusnya tidak begini. Kalau saja dari awal ia tahu maksud tersembunyi dari semua rencana orang itu—ia tidak akan mau membantunya.

**Tidak berdasar.**

Sebenarnya kekesalannya kepada orang itu sama sekali tidak berdasar. Tentu—karena bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya _Lady_ Scheherazade memang mempertimbangkan penawaran 'keputusan itu' dengan matang sehingga akhirnya setuju.

Kekesalannya sama sekali tidak berdasar karena 'keputusan itu' tidak mempunyai sebuah artian menuntut paksa penyetujuan.

Tidak ada unsur paksaan. Semua berjala lancar dengan mempertimbangkan baik dan buruk dari segala sisi, dengan menimbang unsur-unsur kerugian maupun kebaikan yang terjadi, tidak ada hambatan, dan _Lady_ Scheherazade telah setuju terhadap 'keputusan itu'.

Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah dimanfaatkan oleh orang itu.

Dengan seenaknya orang itu pergi begitu _Lady_ Scheherazade menyetujui keputusan tersebut. Dengan seenaknya orang itu menghilang dari hadapannya—dari ia yang telah berhasil direbut hatinya.

Ia adalah penyihir. Salah satu penyihir yang termasuk dalam jajaran penyihir kuat.

Namun—entah kenapa semua teori itu runtuh begitu ia dengan mudahnya terpikat akan pesona yang dimiliki orang itu.

Maka kini ia berjalan, diiringi dengan kegelapan malam, hanya untuk satu tujuan. Mencari orang itu, orang yang telah berhasil membuatnya tertarik itu. Orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia maafkan, karena telah berani-berani memanfaatkannya. Orang itu... Aladdin.

_**(—Nama sang penyihir itu, Titus Alexius.)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"G-gah!" Alibaba Saluja terkejut. Tubuhnya seharusnya bereaksi untuk segera menjauh, mundur ke belakang, atau melompat lari begitu otaknya mencerna apa yang Aladdin lakukan terhadapnya. Namun tidak bisa, tubuhnya terkunci karena Aladdin mengkaitkan lengannya kepada lehernya.

Sekali lagi, Aladdin mencium bibir Alibaba, membuat Alibaba menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Dan kini ciuman itu beralih, menjadi jilatan, lidah Aladdin mengusap bibir Alibaba—membuat tubuh Alibaba merinding. Turun ke dagu, hingga sampai kepada leher.

"A-Aladdin berhenti!" Alibaba berteriak ketika tiba-tiba saja Aladdin melahap lehernya, menjilati—sampai menggigit bagian sensitifnya. Alibaba gemetaran bukan main. Tenaga anak itu kuat, ia sulit sekali untuk melepas cengkeraman Aladdin kepada tubuhnnya.

Wajah Alibaba memerah, merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Gah!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Apa? Jangan liatin saya kayak gitu. **8'D**

_Cliffhanger_kah? Sebodo amat. **X'DD** #plak

Eniwei saya minta maap sebesar-besarnya karena ini fic itu _multi-chapter_... ;v; Habis saya itu kalo kepikiran plot fic pasti multichap terus. Tapi _don't worry_... saya mau mempersingkat alur fic ini sehingga jadi cuma beberapa chapter doang... **xD **

_**Bahasan ficnya... mm... **_

Kira-kira ada beberapa cerita kepisah yang saya terangin di atas ya? Jangan khawatir, nanti semua cerita itu sebenarnya ketarik satu sama lain kok di akhir. Setiap tokoh saya jabarin pendeskripsian singkat tentang kehidupannya selama ini, dan seperti yang tertera di warning; _'modified canon'_. Jadi kalau misalnya bingung kok Alibaba dari kecil udah tinggal di Istana dan bukannya dia dulu diasuh ama Ibunya di lingkungan _'slum'_, ya, itu semua karena emang ini pake intrinsik _modified canon_. **xD**

Dan Jamilnya jugaa... anggep aja itu di Balbadd yahhh... **;A;**

Masalah OOC, emang saya akuin, pada OOC banget. Terlebih para Maginya... *nunjuk Aladdin sama Judal* Abisnya saya masih percaya bahwa dibalik wajah anak-anaknya Aladdin pasti ada sifat angkuh tersembunyi, dan dibalik sifat slengean Judal ada kerapuhannya. **;v;**

Tokoh fic ini masih muncul kira-kira dua atau tiga orang lagi untuk jadi main characternya (Karakter ketujuh, kedelapan, dan kesembilan.) Walau tetap aja, yang akan aku banyak ceritain itu AlaAli. **xDD **Yang jelas semua Magi bakal ada dan dua orang dari Kou empire bakal muncul lah. **X)** *spoiler* #krik

Pair di fic ini bakal banyak... banget. Sherhiuoush... ada cinta segitiga, segiempat, segilima, segiduableas *bujugh* #plak Rated M untuk fic ini hanya jaga-jaga, tidak akan ada lemon secara explisit, saya hanya menyelipkan lime. **;v;** #plak

Dan belom keliatan ya _main problem_ fic ini? **;v;** Uhuhu itu teasernya ada di penjelasan mengenai Titus tentang 'keputusan itu'... #ngasihbocoran #plak

Oalah... eniwei... review? **;v;**

2012 © NakamaLuna~


	2. Hakuryuu dan Titus

_(All the characters are actually bounded together. They shared the same fate, destiny, burden, and responsibility.)_

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

**Entries**

A Magi **fic** by NakamaLuna

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: M

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

**Warning: Modified Alternate Reality, Out of Character, slash, lime.**

_**No profit made from this story.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kegaduhan meledak, menyebar ke segala penjuru Istana Balbadd. Baik para petinggi, dan pengawal menampakkan ekspresi cemas dan kekhawatiran. Ada yang menunjukkan amarah, menyalahkan para penjaga atas peristiwa malam ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian lengah!" Teriakannya membahana, matanya yang sipit menatap kepada setiap bawahannya dengan pandangan menghina, meremehkan. Perutnya buncit, tubuhnya kecil, dan ia sama sekali tidak tinggi. Di atas kepalanya terhiaskan mahkota besar yang menunjukkan khas tersendiri.

"Mo-mohon maaf ya, Paduka Mulia. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu... ." Seorang penjaga menatap sang Paduka Mulia, meminta belas kasihan dengan keringat bercucuran.

Abhmad—nama sang Paduka Mulia tersebut—mendecak, ia meletakkan satu tangannya di dahi, nampak berpikir keras, "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan hal ini kepada Kou _Empire_?"

* * *

.

.

.

**(Karakter ketujuh.)**

* * *

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang dirinya. Ia hanya mempercayai ideologi tentang pemikirannya sendiri. Ia bukanlah orang angkuh yang tidak akan peduli pada rakyat—sebaliknya, ia sangat memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang hidup. Tentang bagaimana suatu kondisi menciptakan semua perbedaan itu.

Tapi semua itu seakan tersamarkan akan dendamnya yang begitu besar kepada sang Ibu. Ibunya—seorang wanita terkasih, yang ternyata diam-diam memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh dan memanfaatkannya. Dan tidak mungkin ia melupakan peristiwa itu... peristiwa di mana Ibunya membunuh saudara-saudaranya di hadapannya.

Lalu semuanya seakan bergerak sendiri. Seperti sudah diatur. Sesuai dengan keinginan Ibunya. Kou _Empire_ terus menerus mencari aliansi sebanyak-banyaknya, sebagai amunisi perang melawan Sindria, mengambil alih negara damai tersebut.

Di balik senyum sinis yang ditujukan untuk dukungannya terhadap ambisi sang _Emperor_ Kou Ketiga—Ibunya—rasa dendam yang memuncak membuatnya akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk memecah belah Kou _Empire_ sendiri. Bahkan membuat aliansi tersendiri dengan negara Sindria yang akan diserang oleh Kou _Empire_ nanti.

Toh ia memilikinya. Substansi bergelar Pangeran—Pangeran Keempat dari Kou _Empire_—dan itu membuatnya menjadi tamu kehormatan di Sindria—sekalipun. Untung saja Raja Sindria tersebut memiliki loyalitas tinggi, seorang Raja dengan prestise terhormat.

Bukan hanya Sindria. Ia juga mencoba untuk mendekati kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Tidak terkecuali Balbadd. Aliansi mereka sangat dibutuhkan—namun sayangnya (benar-benar amat mengecewakan), Raja Balbadd sekarang adalah seorang angkuh, kikir, bodoh, munafik. Sangat busuk.

Susah menjalin kerjasama dengan seorang Raja bersifat ego-sentrisme, yang mementingkan kebahagiaan hidupnya semata, yang rela mengobarkan nyawa orang lain demi semua nafsu liar kebahagiaan hidupnya di dunia kotor ini.

Sekali, sang Pangeran pernah mengunjungi Balbadd, melihat bagaimana Negara damai tersebut kini telah berkembang menjadi Negara terbelakang dengan rakyatnya yang lapar dikendalikan oleh kasta. Para bangsawan dengan seenaknya dapat membangun rumah mewah, membeli semua makanan enak, menikmatinya sendiri, ditambah dengan Pemerintahan yang tidak berjalan baik, memusatkan perhatian ekonomi terhadap semua yang berada (yang mempunyai), lalu mengucilkan yang miskin, membuangnya—menganggap mereka tidak ada.

Uang dan harta itu adalah sesuatu yang hebat bukan? Sesuatu yang dapat mengendalikan semuanya, kasta, kondisi, bahkan eksistensi seorang manusia.

Lama-lama uang akan merasuki hati. Membuat seseorang tidak lagi mencintai dengan tulus—melainkan dengan melihat seorang figur penguasa yang berduit banyak.

Namun, bukan berarti sang Pangeran Keempat kehilangan harapannya.

Kunjungannya ke Negara Balbadd tidak sia-sia ketika ia melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat menarik, yang dengan lantang dapat memaparkan semua ideologinya, pertentangannya kepada sistem pemerintahan bodoh yang selama ini Negara Balbadd terapkan, orang itu menerangkan semua konsep dengan rincian matang mengenai rencananya untuk mengubah Balbadd menjadi harmonis—demi Tuhan! Konsep matang tersebut benar-benar menakjubkan!

—yang sayangnya ditolak mati-matian.

Alasan penolakan pemerintahan Balbadd terhadap konsep pemuda itu sudah jelas. Amat sangat jelas; Para bangsawan takut akan terkuras hartanya, takut keadaaan ekonominya tidak terjaga, maka mereka mengancam Pemerintah Balbadd bahwa tidak akan menyetor upeti (yang selama ini menjadi patokan pemerintahan) jika konsep itu tetap diterapkan.

Upah-upah para pekerja di Pemerintahan Balbadd terbayar dikarenakan upeti pemberian para bangsawan yang berusaha menentramkan perekonomian politik busuknya—parahnya tentu, serba salah juga jika para bangsawan berhenti menyetor upeti—yang berarti pengangguran besar-besaran akan terjadi di mana-mana.

Tapi, pemuda itu... pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata emas yang menarik perhatian sang Pangeran Keempat Kou Empire, tidak menunjukkan rasa segan sama sekali. Ia tetap dengan suara lantang mengatakan berbagai solusi yang dapat dipakai untuk Negara Balbadd, mencari aliansi Negara lain, meminjam uang kepada Negara lain, atau memaksa para bangsawan untuk membuka lapangan pekerjaan jika tidak ingin kekuasaan mereka ditarik begitu saja.

Ide-ide itu sangat hebat, cemerlang, pintar—dan penuh unsur politik.

Dan sang Pangeran Keempat terkagum-kagum dengan pemuda yang bersinar cerah tersebut, dengan pemuda pintar yang mempunyai semua ide menakjubkan itu. Seorang pemuda yang bergelar Pangeran Ketiga Negeri Balbadd, bernamakan Alibaba Saluja.

Maka malamnya, sang Pangeran Keempat Kou _Empire_ tidak dapat tidur barang sejenak.

Selama ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi balas dendam dan bagaimana cara memecah belah Kou _Empire_ itu sendiri. Tidak pernah terpikir untuk dapat membuat semua yang berada di Kou _Empire _menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Kagum.

Sang Pangeran Keempat Kou Empire kagum... rasa-rasanya jantungnya berdebar. Dan tiba-tiba saja menyeluak dari dalam dirinya hasrat untuk memiliki, untuk mendominasi, untuk dapat selamanya menjadikan Pangeran Balbadd Ketiga bernama Alibaba Saluja itu sebagai miliknya.

Ya, ia harus melakukan itu semua.

Karena jika itu terjadi. Rencananya akan sempurna.

Sempurna seperti buah stroberi berwarna pekat dengan kematangan yang pas.

Rencana dengan menjadikan Alibaba Saluja miliknya, membuat Alibaba Saluja melakukan revolusi besar-besaran terhadap Balbadd, menjatuhkan Abhmad (Raja Negeri Balbadd sekarang) agar Abhmad tidak melakukan aliansi dengan Kou _Empire_. Lalu ia akan meminta Alibaba Saluja untuk membuat aliansi dengan Sindria—ya, Sindria.

Jika Balbadd dan Sindria membuat aliansi, kekuatan Sindria akan semakin besar, dan pergejolakan kemiskinan ekonomi yang dialami Balbadd akan menurun—dan yang terlebih penting, musnah sudah misi Kou _Empire_, untuk merekrut Negara aliansi agar mereka memenangkan perang.

Kalau sudah begitu semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kou _Empire_ akan mengalami depresi berat akan ketidaksuksesan rencana mereka.

Di tengah depresi akan semua rencana penyerangan yang tidak berhasil, ia akan menyelinap melalui unsur paling dalam konflik Kou _Empire_, memporak-porandakannya, menjadikannya hancur, lalu, Kou _Empire_ akan terpecah.

Dan mungkin ia akan membangun kembali Kou _Empire_ menjadi lebih baru. Menjadi sebuah kekaisaran yang dihormati oleh setiap negara yang ada. Sebuah kekaisaran yang merupakan wujud dari eksistensi seorang pangeran yang mempunyai prestise agung. Dan ia nanti-lah yang akan memimpin kekaisaran Kou yang baru, sebuah kekaisaran yang disegani oleh negara-negara lainnya.

Lalu di sebelahnya akan ada Alibaba Saluja. Dan mereka bersama-sama memimpin Kou _Empire _menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Benar-benar suatu tujuan yang fantastis.

Bukan hanya kepuasan balas dendam yang akan ia dapatkan, melainkan juga kepuasan tersendiri—jika dapat memiliki Alibaba Saluja, sang pemuda cantik dengan pengetahuan berjuta mega tersebut.

_(Sang Pangeran Keempat Kou Empire tersebut tersenyum—senyum sinis yang tercipta akibat membayangkan bagaimana melayangnya ia ketika semua rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.)_

_**(Nama sang Pangeran Keempat Kou Empire tersebut—Ren Hakuryuu.)**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Entry 2.**

**Hakuryuu, dan Titus.**

* * *

_(Entri—kata atau frasa beserta penjelasan maknanya dengan tambahan penjelasan berupa kelas kata, lafal, etimologi, contoh pemakaian dan sebagainya.)_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hilang?!" Bukan main terkejutnya Ren Hakuryuu begitu mendengar berita menghilangnya Alibaba Saluja. Pupus sudah harapannya akan rencananya yang sudah ia susun begitu rapi; bagaimana ia mendapatkan Alibaba Saluja, bagaimana ia akan memecah belah Kou _Empire_, bagaimana ia akan tertawa puas karena dapat membalas dendam.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal, Pangeran Hakuryuu. Namun, jika kau ingin mengadakan tukar pendapat, kau bisa melakukannya dengan say—" ucapan Abhmad terhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat raut wajah Hakuryuu yang seram bukan main.

"Dengan kau? Maksud? Mau membuatku tertawa?" Hakuryuu berucap, urat-urat dahinya mengerut, sementara pupil matanya membesar, intonasi nada suaranya terdengar serak dan berat, dan wajahnya seram bukan main sekarang. "Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan jika bertukar pendapat denganmu, hei, kerdil rakus, penjilat harta orang dengan embel-embel 'Raja Balbadd'?"

Abhmad seakan tidak berkutik ketika mendengar semua hinaan yang ditujukan Hakuryuu terhadapnya. Tidak berani juga ia membalas, tentu. Selain para bangsawan, Kou _Empire_ adalah salah satu penyumbang terbesar untuk perekonomian Pemerintahan Balbadd. Karena itu Abhmad memilih diam menerima hinaan daripada membalas perkataan dan tidak mendapatkan kucuran uang.

"Bahkan," Hakuryuu meletakkan tangannya kepada pundak Abhmad. "Kurasa substansi Raja yang kau pegang sekarang itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu. Kau adalah; yang lebih pantas berada di jalanan mengemis makanan karena kelaparan, daripada rakyat-rakyatmu yang meninggal terhormat untuk membela Negeri yang diambang kehancuran ini."

Abhmad terdiam walau ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa tidak membalas? Takut tidak akan mendapatkan penyaluran dana kompensasi lagi dari Kou _Empire_, huh?" Hakuryuu seolah-olah dapat menebak pikiran Abhmad, menyeringai.

"Tung-tunggu, hubungan aliansi Balbadd dan Kou tidak bisa diputus begitu saja." Suara Abhmad yang menyela terdengar sangat lirih. Nol besar pengetahuannya tentang politik, perekonomian, dan kekuasaan. Semua kata tersebut absurd di otaknya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Hubungan aliansi Kou dan Balbadd dapat terhapus sekarang juga. Semua kakakku pasti akan mempertimbangkan pendapatku." Hakuryuu menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Namun, jika kau mau mengerahkan seluruh pasukan yang kau miliki untuk mencari Alibaba Saluja, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan tentangmu kepada semua kakakku."

"Ba-baik!"

Dan dimulailah pencarian terhadap Alibaba Saluja, dengan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan dari Negara Balbadd ditambah dengan bala bantuan dari Kou Empire.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesaat hutan yang senyap tersebut berubah menjadi gaduh akan suara gemerisik dedaunan—bukan karena bergesekan dengan sesamanya, melainkan dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan manusia. Bunyi gaduh itu ditimbulkan oleh dedaunan yang dijadikan sebagai alas tidur pengganti kasur empuk, di hutan belantara yang lebat tersebut.

"B-Berhenti!"

Alibaba Saluja berteriak, otaknya hanya memikirkan satu hal, ia pasti akan diperkosa.

Lidah Aladdin yang sedaritadi bermain di lehernya perlahan naik ke atas, ke dagu, kembali mengecup bibirnya—sementara tangan anak itu sudah bermain ke mana-mana. Menggerayangi setiap lekukan tubuh Alibaba.

Alibaba memejamkan mata erat, ketakutan dengan napas terengah-engah, ia meronta walau susah sekali bergerak—menyebabkan keringat-keringat jatuh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau berkeringat." Aladdin tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Alibaba membuka matanya terkejut dan mata safir Aladdin sudah menatapnya. "Panas?" Kali ini Aladdin bersuara dengan nada jahil.

Alibaba tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Aladdin yang tiba-tiba terkekeh keras.

"Kau sudah tidak kedinginan lagi 'kan? Ya, sudah. Berarti tugasku selesai." Aladdin membalikkan badannya kemudian menjauh.

Alibaba terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak keruan, antara bingung, marah, malu, semua itu ditambah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menjadikan wajahnya abstrak.

'_Ja-jadi semua itu hanya—' _Alibaba menggeleng keras, memunggungi Aladdin. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya kepada wajahnya. Lega karena tidak akan diperkosa, namun gugup karena besok ia harus bertatap muka dengan anak itu lagi.

Alibaba harus mengingat pelajaran ini. Ia tidak boleh terlihat menggigil atau kedinginan lagi jika tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu. Perjalanan kita akan jauh." Sekali lagi dengan tiba-tiba Aladdin berbicara, membuat Alibaba membalikkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap Aladdin yang masih memunggunginya. "Pertama kita akan mengunjungi sebuah kota kecil bernama Rubath, di sana kita akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan kebutuhan untuk perjalanan panjang kita."

"Hah?" Alibaba bergumam. "Bagaimana cara membeli? Uang saja... tidak ada... persiapan."

Aladdin membalikkan tubuh, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Alibaba sekarang. Ia tiba-tiba menyeringai lagi. "Bersiaplah untuk pertunjukanmu sendiri." Seusai mengatakan itu, Aladdin kembali memunggunginya.

"P-pertunjukkan apa?"

"Kau akan tahu besok, sekarang istirahat."

Alibaba memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut begitu mendengar Aladdin menguap.

* * *

.

.

.

Celah-celah dedaunan memaksa sinar matahari untuk menyeluak masuk menembus hutan belantara yang lebat. Sinar matahari itu menghampar, menabrak setiap partikel yang menghalangi jalannya, hingga sampailah ia kepada tanah—sang Bumi. Kemilau sinar matahari tersebut menghangatkan tubuh pria berambut pirang, membuatnya terjaga dari tidur panjangnya semalam.

Alibaba Saluja mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha menetralkan pupil matanya akan serangkaian untaian warna yang berebut memasuki inderanya. Semalam, jujur, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, walau yang menjadi alas kasurnya hanyalah sebuah pelepah daun yang lebar, bukan sutera yang ditilam menjadi kasur.

Untuk sesaat ia menoleh-noleh, dan matanya tidak menemukan sosok itu. Sosok seorang anak kecil yang telah menemaninya tidur semalam suntuk. Sebuah tepukan tiba-tiba bersarang di pundaknya, dan Alibaba berjingkat menengok ke belakang. Ia menghela napas lega begitu melihat Aladdin—yang ternyata tersangka penepuk pundaknya.

"Kau sudah terbangun sepenuhnya?"

"Maksudmu?" Alibaba bertanya, mengedipkan kedua mata. Sejenak Aladdin tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badan.

"Yah, karena butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi manusia untuk bisa mencerna kegiatan sehari-harinya setelah bangun tidur." Anak berambut biru terkepang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo, kau tidak mau membuang-buang waktu 'kan?"

Alibaba terdiam sejenak sebelum menerima uluran tangan Aladdin. Ketika akhirnya tubuhnya sudah berada di atas sorban terbang milik Aladdin, ia menatap bocah tersebut seraya bertanya, "Jadi, kita akan ke mana?"

"Bukankah semalam aku sudah mengatakannya?" Aladdin tertawa, menatap ke arah Alibaba kemudian mulai menjalankan sorbannya. "Waktunya untuk pertunjukkan."

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak memakan waktu cukup lama setelah mereka terbang melewati hutan belantara, sebuah kota nampak menjadi perhatian kedua bola mata milik Alibaba Saluja. Dari atas langit dapat terlihat jelas, sebuah kota kecil dengan perkampungan kumuh, di mana ketika mata memandang banyak pasar-pasar kecil berkeliaran di setiap gang sempitnya. Rumah-rumah besar yang biasanya dimiliki oleh para bangsawan jarang sekali terlihat, yang ada hanyalah sebuah perkampungan yang tidak tersusun teratur dengan atap landai yang berbahan bebatuan ataupun pasir yang dikeraskan.

Kain-kain kusam yang sudah ditambal sana-sini menjadi ciri khas pasar-pasar kaget kota kecil itu. Ujung kain itu dilubangi kemudian diberi semacam sekat, lalu diikatkan tali menyambung ke jendela-jendela rumah yang berada di perkampungan, memberikan kesan atap bagi pasar kecil dengan barang dagangan dijajakan di bawah atap berkain kumal itu.

Ada satu tempat luas berlandaskan pasir yang nampak ramai dikelilingi orang-orang—yang didominasi oleh para pria. Orang-orang itu berjejer rapi menyusun bentuk lingkaran dengan memberi ruang hampa pada bagian tengah, lalu mengibaskan tangan. Sorak riuh suara mereka terdengar, dan Alibaba dapat melihat dua orang berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran manusia tersebut.

"Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba mengalihkan pandangan, menengok ke arah Aladdin yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Ya?"

Aladdin seakan terkekeh sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang yang ia taruh di dekat kakinya. "Kau tahu? Mm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?"

Terkejut, Alibaba Saluja membuka mulutnya, iris kuning cerahnya membelalak terbuka. "Bagaimana?"

"_Dungeon capturer_, kau—eh?" Aladdin tersenyum. "Tapi kau bodoh sekali tidak membawa _Metal Vessel_ milikmu malam itu."

Di tangan Aladdin tergenggam pedang besar, sebuah _Metal Vessel_—Amon, milik Alibaba Saluja. Bukti kuat bahwa Alibaba adalah seorang _Dungeon Capturer_ yang telah berhasil menaklukan dimensi gelap bawah tanah yang dikuasai oleh _Djinn_ bernamakan Amon.

Bodohnya, ia lupa membawa pedang yang menjadi kekuatannya tersebut pada malam itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Alibaba bergumam, menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan heran.

Senyum terpancar dari wajah Aladdin, dan ia nampak menikmati ekspresi keheranan Alibaba. "Bukan hanya pada malam itu saja aku telah mengamatimu." Aladdin berkata dengan intonasi dimainkan, membuat Alibaba bertambah bingung. Sorban terbang yang tengah mereka naiki melaju semakin dekat kepada kumpulan orang yang membentuk lingkaran di kota tadi. "Sekarang kita berada di kota Rubath. Kota kecil yang melepaskan diri dari kekuasaan Negeri Fathumbalra. Kota di mana tidak ada pemerintahan yang menguasai, kota kecil yang damai dengan penduduk yang tenang—namun gemar juga berjudi."

"Berjudi?"

Aladdin melemparkan pedang Amon kepada Alibaba kemudian menunjuk sekelompok orang yang membentuk lingkaran. "Berjudi, untuk menentukan siapa yang menang, dari permainan itu. Bagi mereka permainan itu seperti alkohol, membuat kecanduan untuk menyaksikan siapa yang akan menang."

Alibaba mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, bergantian memandangi sekelompok orang tersebut, dan kini perhatiannya terpusat kepada dua orang yang tengah berada di lingkaran manusia itu. Dua orang itu memegang pedang di kedua tangannya, dan saling menyerang satu sama lain. "Ini..."

"Hampir sama seperti yang di Laem _Empire_, ya? Tapi bukan. Permainan ini tidak membutuhkan _stadium_ besar, tidak membutuhkan harus ada lawan yang mati untuk menentukan siapa yang menang. Permainan ini secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk menyenangkan batin. Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada hadiahnya." Aladdin berkata panjang lebar, lalu melipat tangan. "Jika ingin mendapatkan uang untuk perjalanan kita, kau harus melakukannya, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba menatap Aladdin sebelum meneguk ludah. "Permainan ini?"

"Permainan dengan mengutamakan _Sword Play _di dalamnya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**(Karakter kedelapan.)**

* * *

Ornamen-ornamen megah sebuah bangunan yang beratap runcing di setiap sisinya menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang kini dilihat oleh seorang pemuda bermata hijau emerald. Susunan ornamen tersebut rapi membentuk sebuah pahatan timbul yang didominasikan oleh warna merah cerah. Atap dari bangunan tersebut berwarna merah, tersusun simetris dengan diselingi kayu pahatan penyangganya.

Kekaisaran Kou mempunyai sebuah Istana yang luas. Namun tidak seperti Istana kebanyakan yang ada, Kekaisaran Kou mempunyai aliran khas Timur dengan ornamen-ornamen unik yang menghiasi Istana tersebut, mulai dari gerbang, hingga ke bagian atap.

Warna hitam yang menyelimuti langit mulai memudar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sinar mentari mulai terlihat di cakrawala langit, menimbulkan gradasi perpaduan warna antara hitam dan oranye. Hari berangsur pagi, meninggalkan sang malam dengan kesunyian senyapnya. Pijaran cahaya mulai menapaki bumi, hangat cahayanya menyengat kulit, membuat pemuda dengan mata hijau itu sedikit menyipitkan mata karena silau.

Ia mendongak dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas atap Istana Kou tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, tubuhnya kini sudah berada di sisi atap Istana dan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok pemuda yang berada di atas atap itu.

"Judal." Gumaman singkat terdengar jelas dari bibir pria berambut marun.

Namun tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Magi. Penasaran, pria dengan mata hijau dan rambut marun tersebut menghampirinya, ia terdiam begitu mengetahui orang yang dipanggilnya tengah tertidur menekuk di atas atap. Tangannya bergerak, membelai helai kehitaman rambut sang _Shinkan-dono_—sang Magi Kekaisaran Kou bernamakan Judal.

"Tidur di luar tanpa memakai selimut seperti ini." Ia berjongkok, dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Judal, matanya memperhatikan keadaan sang Magi dengan saksama. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis kembali, kesedihan adalah kata yang pas untuk melambangkan senyumnya itu. "Kau menangis lagi, eh? Bodoh sekali masih mengharapkan Raja Idiot itu, Magi-_ku_."

Sang pria berambut merah mengusap sedikit bekas air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah Judal, kemudian menggendongnya menuju kamar anak tersebut. Pantas saja ia mencari Judal semalaman ke sana kemari namun tidak juga menemukannya. Rupa-rupanya anak tersebut pergi mengunjungi orang itu—_**lagi**_.

Pria berambut merah dengan mata hijau tersebut segera meletakkan tubuh Judal di atas kasur sutra. Dibaringkannya dengan hati-hati, agar anak itu tidak terbangun. Tatapan matanya kemudian berhenti dan mulutnya terkatup rapat ketika melihat ada bekas-bekas merah keunguan menyebar di sekitar leher, pundak, maupun belakang telinga Judal. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, dan sorot mata hijaunya memancarkan kemarahan.

Marah.

Ya. Itu adalah suatu emosi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Marah karena mengetahui suatu fakta—yang sama sekali ia tidak suka, _**benci**_.

Pria berambut marun itu menghela napas, berusaha tenang sebaik mungkin, namun gagal. Urat wajahnya mengerut, dan hal yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini hanyalah membunuh. Satu tujuan, membunuh orang—_**membunuh orang itu**_.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, pergi menjauhi ruangan kamar Judal, kemudian memukul keras-keras dinding Kou _Empire_, sehingga hancur. Ia melakukan itu sebagai bentuk luapan atas emosinya yang memuncak, menyalurkannya dalam bentuk penganiayaan fisik—terhadap dirinya sendiri. Namun tubuhnya sudah terlatih dan kuat, sehingga tangannya sama sekali tidak terluka walau sudah memukul dinding sekalipun.

Namun belum cukup.

Hasratnya masih dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk membunuh. Untuk melenyapkan orang tersebut dari dunia. Semata-mata ia ingin melakukan hal tersebut karena sang Magi—_Shinkan-dono_—Judal.

Ia tak ingin lagi melihat air mata menetes dari mata rubi milik pria itu.

Namun ia tahu bahwa dinding besar semata-mata bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya ini. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar, yang lebih kuat dari sekadar dinding biasa untuk dihancurkan. Ia harus menghancurkan orang itu. Ya, ia harus menghancurkan orang itu walau harus membawa seluruh pasukan yang ia punya. Walau harus membawa dendam pribadi dengan mengalihkan semua unsur politik yang ada.

Ia harus menghancurkan orang itu—sang Raja Sindria. Ia harus menghancurkannya.

Dengan perang.

Perang antara Kou dengan Sindria.

Ya.

Ia akan melakukannya.

Karena ia adalah pangeran Kou _Empire_, pangeran pertama dari kekaisaran Kou.

_**(Nama sang pangeran pertama Kou Empire tersebut—Ren Kouen)**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi... maksudmu, kau akan bertaruh kepadaku untuk memenangkan pertarungan itu?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Alibaba Saluja ketika mereka sudah mendarat di kota Rubath. Alibaba mengikuti Aladdin dari belakang dan terus berceloteh menanyakan sesuatu, sementara Aladdin bercelingak-celinguk, mencari di mana tempat ia bisa mendaftarkan Alibaba untuk ikut dalam permainan itu.

"Aladdin, dengarkan aku!"

Alibaba akhirnya menyentak bahu Aladdin, dan anak itu memutar punggungnya lalu menatap Alibaba. "Ya. Aku mendengarkanmu sedari tadi, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin menjawab. "Dan ya, aku akan bertaruh kepadamu untuk memenangkan pertarungan itu."

"Tapi—tapi aku tidak yakin. Memangnya seorang _dungeon capturer_ boleh mengikuti permainan itu?" Alibaba bertanya kembali, mengkerutkan kening.

Aladdin tersenyum. "Boleh-boleh saja jika tidak ada yang tahu."

'_Itu curang...'_ Alibaba membatin. "Tapi aku tidak yakin menang... bagaimana kalau lawanku nanti bertubuh besar? Atau dia seorang _dungeon capturer_ lain yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sama denganku?"

"Shh." Aladdin meletakkan satu jari di mulut Alibaba. "Kau pasti menang. Jika kau percaya dengan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kau ingin merasakan bagaimana kehidupan liar di luar dinding Istana Balbadd 'kan? Inilah salah satu contoh kehidupan liar itu, perjudian—menaruh taruhan dari dua orang yang sedang bertarung. Prostitusi kemarin adalah salah satu contoh dari intrinsik dunia yang kau lihat. Ada banyak lagi yang lainnya. Bukankah kau berkeinginan untuk mencoba kehidupan liar itu?"

Alibaba hanya bisa terdiam. Rasanya semua kalimat yang biasa ia gunakan dalam debat tidak ada artinya jika harus berhadapan dengan anak ini. Anak ini pintar. Ia dapat memainkan kata-kata hingga menjadikannya sebagai sindiran halus—jika orang tidak peka.

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Alibaba menjawab dengan menghela napas. "Tapi jika kau ingin bertaruh, kau harus mempunyai sesuatu untuk dipertaruhkan 'kan? Apa kau mempunyainya? Apa kau sebenarnya membawa sesuatu yang berharga untuk dipertaruhkan?"

Aladdin tersenyum—lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. "Oh, kau sudah melihat sesuatu itu, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba membelalakkan mata. "Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya. _Metal vessel_-mu."

"Tunggu!" Kali ini Alibaba benar-benar menahan Aladdin untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh. "Kau tidak bisa mempertaruhkan _metal vessel_-ku begitu saja!" protesnya.

"Kau ingat malam ketika aku mendorongmu jatuh dari sorban waktu itu, Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba meneguk ludah.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan segalanya untukku—segalanya. Termasuk tubuhmu." Aladdin mengedip kecil. "Karena itu jika tidak ingin kehilangan _metal vessel_-mu, kau harus berjuang sekuat tenaga Alibaba-kun." Ia menatap Alibaba dengan pandangan serius. "Buatlah aku kagum."

Alibaba terdiam menatap Aladdin, sejenak kemudian mengangguk walau raut wajahnya masih kusut. Namun Aladdin malah tersenyum kemudian menepuk punggung Alibaba.

"Sekarang masuklah ke dalam tempat pendaftaran dan daftarkan dirimu. Kau tahu mereka akan kaget jika melihat seorang anak kecil yang masuk ke dalam tempat itu."

'_Ya... anak kecil yang sangat licik.'_ Alibaba membatin. '_**Kau dengan pikiran rasional-mu.**__'_

* * *

_**(Namun pada akhirnya kau akan mengikuti perintah anak itu juga, 'kan?**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau akan melawan seseorang yang bernama Kassim."

"Kassim?" Alibaba meneguk ludah. "Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia besar? Terlihat menakutkan? Atau jangan-jangan dia pembunuh bayaran yang berpura-pura ikut permainan?"

Aladdin menghela napas. "Kau bisa melihatnya di ujung meja sana. Rambutnya berwarna ungu kegelapan, dia adalah salah satu bintang favorit dalam permainan ini."

"Favorit—maksudmu, tunggu! Dia sering menang dalam permainan ini?"

"Yep." Aladdin mengangguk.

"Berarti dia pandai memainkan pedang! Ke-kenapa aku harus melawan dia?" Alibaba meneguk ludah, ia memandang Kassim. Ia meneguk ludah lagi begitu Kassim balas menatapnya. "Apa aku benar-benar mempunyai kesempatan menang? Kenapa amatir seperti aku yang baru pertama kali bermain harus melawan yang sudah pandai seperti dia?"

"Kau ketakutan sekali. Permainan ini 'kan _swordplay_. Kau ahli dalam hal itu." Aladdin membalas, intonasi perkatannya terdengar santai.

"Tapi itu _swordplay_ Istana..." Alibaba membalas.

"Permainan ini tidak mempunyai aturan. Istana atau bukan, yang penting adalah kau ahli memainkan pedang, maka kau menang." Aladdin menepuk punggung Alibaba. "Lagipula aku yang meminta pada mereka untuk memasangkanmu dengan Kassim."

"Hah?!" Alibaba menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan horor. "Kau niat ingin aku menang tidak, sih? Untuk apa kau lakukan hal itu?"

"Aku memberi tahu mereka nilai jual _metal vessel_-mu. Setidaknya dapat membuat mereka membeli lima rumah dengan dayang-dayangnya. Dengan kau yang akan melawan Kassim, maka semua orang akan memasang taruhan kepada Kassim—bukan kepada amatir seperti kau. Semakin banyak orang yang bertaruh kepada Kassim, semakin banyak pula nominal uang yang akan kita dapat, dan itu bagus." Aladdin menyeringai. "Karena itu menanglah, demi _metal vessel_-mu, dan demi aku."

Alibaba ingin menangis saat itu juga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Menit yang berlalu terasa satu tahun yang sangat panjang bagi orang itu.

Jamil meneguk ludahnya, keringat dingin bercucuran ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya. Ia ketakutan, dan berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui kepalanya.

Di hadapan Jamil sekarang berdiri seorang penguasa—seorang pangeran, pangeran dari kekaisaran Kou. Di sebelah pangeran itu, agak ke belakang sedikit, berdiri Raja Balbadd. Dan sedetik kemudian ketika Jamil bertemu pandang dengan kedua orang itu lagi, ia yakin bahwa kali ini ia akan benar-benar mati.

"Orang-orang tempat prostitusimu berkata—" yang berbicara adalah pangeran dari kekaisaran Kou. "—bahwa mereka melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Alibaba Saluja, benar begitu?"

Tentu. Semenjak menghilangnya Alibaba Saluja dari Balbadd, semua pasukan Balbadd ditambah dengan beberapa pasukan Kou segera melaksanakan pencarian besar-besaran terhadap pangeran satu itu. Foto wajah dari Alibaba pun disebarluaskan, dan Jamil pucat ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata malam itu, Alibaba Saluja tidak berbohong bahwa ia adalah pangeran negeri Balbadd.

Jamil meneguk ludah sebelum membalas perkataan Ren Hakuryuu—pangeran kekaisaran Kou—tersebut. "Y-ya, tapi dia kabur, tuanku."

"Kabur?" Hakuryuu menaikkan alis. "Hal yang aneh memang ketika mendengar Alibaba berada di tempat prostitusi seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas setelah mendengar kata _'dia kabur'_ dari-mu, kini saya yakin bahwa alasan Alibaba datang ke tempat prostitusimu bukanlah untuk bermain wanita."

Jamil jelaslah salah dalam pemilihan kata tadi.

"Ada sesuatu yang menakutinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari tempat itu." Hakuryuu merubah raut wajahnya, menjadi lebih menyeramkan. "Oh, aku berharap sekali bahwa kamu bukanlah alasan mengapa Alibaba menjadi takut dan memutuskan untuk kabur."

Jamil meneguk ludahnya. "Mohon maaf sekali tuan, aku sudah berusaha mengejarnya. Namun tidak berha—"

"Kau berniat menjualnya 'kan?" Hakuryuu memotong perkataan Jamil. "Kau berniat menjualnya karena itu ia ketakutan dan berusaha lari 'kan? Kau berpikir bahwa Alibaba Saluja hanyalah salah satu penghuni negeri Balbadd yang sudah kehilangan semuanya dan tidak berguna sehingga kau menariknya untuk dijadikan budak seks dan dijual ke sembarang orang."

_Duak!_

Jamil merasakan tendangan, amat keras, melayang ke wajahnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur cukup jauh, dan memegangi pipinya. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya, dan ia meringis.

"Sekarang jika ingin nyawamu selamat, ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi."

Jamil mengangguk cepat. Apapun asal nyawanya tidak melayang. "Se-seperti yang sudah anda katakan. Saya bertemu dengan Alibaba Sa—pangeran Alibaba pada malam kemarin. Ia seperti orang kehilangan arah, kemudian saya bersikap manis dan membawanya ke tempat itu, namun dia menyadari bahwa ia akan dijual, hingga akhirnya ia lari. Saya dan pengawal saya—Goltas, mengejarnya, kami hampir menangkapnya, namun sesuatu menghalangi kami."

"Sesuatu?" Hakuryuu menaikkan alis.

"Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru terkepang panjang! Anak laki-laki itu sangat menyeramkan! Ia mengeluarkan suatu monster berwarna biru raksasa dari dalam serulingnya." Jamil menjelaskan.

"Jadi sesuatu itu yang menghalangi kalian. Anak itu hanya seorang diri?" Hakuryuu menopang dagu.

"Ya. Hanya dia sendiri dan monster dari dalam serulingnya. Lalu—lalu, anak itu membuat penawaran dengan pangeran Alibaba, lalu ia dibawa pergi dengan karpet ajaib yang bisa terbang. Itu penculiknya! Anak itu penculiknya!"

Karpet ajaib yang bisa terbang?

Hakuryuu memicingkan mata, berpikir lebih keras.

Judal—Judal mempunyai itu. Karpet terbang. Ya.

Tapi tidak mungkin Judal. Karena pria bernama Jamil itu mengatakan bahwa penculiknya anak kecil berambut biru. Membawa seruling. Seruling yang dapat mengeluarkan sesuatu. Jamil tidak mungkin berbohong begitu mengetahui bahwa nyawanya yang menjadi resiko, Hakuryuu dapat melihat itu dari kedua matanya.

Kemudian penawaran—apa isi penawaran apa itu?

Sebuah pertolongan? Pasti.

Namun... kenapa Alibaba tidak kembali ke Istana malam itu?

Jika memang anak itu berniat menolong Alibaba, ia pasti akan membawa Alibaba kembali pulang ke Istana Balbadd dengan keadaan selamat, namun kenapa tidak? Lagipula jika memang anak itu menculik Alibaba, setidaknya ia pasti meminta tebusan, namun tidak juga.

Jadi apa?

Dari yang bisa disimpulkan. Anak itu mempunyai rambut biru, terkepang panjang, mempunyai karpet ajaib yang bisa terbang, mempunyai seruling ajaib—tidak meminta tebusan, itu berarti dia hidup berkecukupan. Anak itu sendiri—dan tidak mungkin anak itu berjalan-jalan di kota Balbadd malam-malam tanpa pengawasan—itu berarti ia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara, dan anak itu cukup yakin bisa melindungi dirinya walaupun berjalan di kota yang penuh bahaya dengan sendirian. Pasti karena ia punya seruling yang dapat memunculkan monster berwarna biru itu.

Tunggu.

Monster berwarna biru.

Itu... maksudnya _djinn_?

Monster berwarna biru raksasa.

Itu pasti _djinn_!

Anak itu bisa memanggil _djinn_—itu berarti.

Hakuryuu membelalakkan mata.

Dia... magi.

Magi.

Hanya magi, yang bisa memanggil _djinn_ di luar _dungeon_.

Tiga magi yang terkenal di dunia ini. Judal, Yunan, Scheherazade. Judal berada di kekaisaran Teikoku. Scheherazade adalah seorang perempuan, dan ia berada di Laem Empire.

Berarti Yunan.

"Persiapkan kapal. Kita akan berangkat sekarang juga!" Hakuryuu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kepada para pengawal yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ke mana akan berlayar?" Abhmad bertanya, mengekor Hakuryuu yang tengah berjalan menuju Istana Balbadd dengan para pengawal mengikuti.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut." Hakuryuu menghela napas. "Dan aku memang tidak ingin kau mengikutiku."

Abhmad menggertakkan gigi. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, ke mana kau akan pergi."

"_Dark continent_." Hakuryuu menjawab tanpa membalikkan punggungnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Alibaba tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Bertarung pedang dengan banyak penonton yang meneriaki. Kini ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan luas, yang dikerubuti orang-orang di sisinya. Hanya ada tiga orang yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, dan itu Alibaba sendiri, orang yang memimpin pertandingan ini, dan Kassim.

Kassim sekilas tampak seperti orang biasa, sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin Kassim memang lebih tinggi, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit seram, namun Alibaba bersyukur karena ia tidak harus melawan seseorang yang mungkin tingginya lebih dari dua meter. Alibaba melirik sedikit ke arah barisan penonton, dan ia menemukan Aladdin yang tengah tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Orang ketiga—yang berperan sebagai wasit—pun mengangkat tangannya. Dan Alibaba maupun Kassim bersedia di tempat mereka.

Permainan dimulai ketika wasit itu menurunkan tangannya, kemudian mundur ke belakang.

Kassim menyerang duluan dengan gaya memutar, mengincar perut Alibaba. Alibaba menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke kanan. Ia kemudian melipat tangan kirinya ke belakang, gestur tubuh yang selalu ia pakai dalam permainan _swordplay_ yang sudah diajarkan oleh Istana Balbadd semenjak ia kecil.

Para penonton berteriak sedikit riuh begitu melihat gestur tubuh Alibaba yang tidak biasa. Bagi mereka itu adalah suatu hal yang baru.

"Kau punya gaya permainan yang menarik, bocah." Kassim berkata, menyerang Alibaba lagi, kali ini lengannya. Namun Alibaba mengelak lagi, mundur ke belakang dengan cepat. "Kh! Berhenti mengelak dan lawan aku!"

Alibaba meneguk ludah. Memang, ia akui Kassim pandai bermain pedang. Yang membuat Alibaba risih adalah kuda-kuda Kassim, dan betapa terjaganya Kassim ketika melawannya. Semua celah atau titik yang biasa Alibaba pakai untuk menyerang, dapat Kassim tutup dengan sempurna dengan kuda-kudanya yang luar biasa.

Ia akan susah menyerang.

Karena itu Alibaba memutuskan untuk menghindar, mungkin sampai Kassim kecapekan dan lengah—barulah ia akan menyerangnya.

...

..

.

Aladdin memperhatikan Alibaba dengan cermat. Jelas Alibaba tengah mengulur waktu, menunggu hingga Kassim lelah, atau lengah, barulah Alibaba menyerangnya. Alibaba pasti tidak mau mengincar bagian vital—sementara Kassim sedari tadi mengincar bagian vital Alibaba dari awal ia membuat gerakan.

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang memakan waktu.

Tapi Aladdin yakin Alibaba akan menang.

Hanya butuh waktu.

"Ala—ddin?"

Aladdin merasakan bahwa ia membeku.

Suara itu... tak mungkin.

Ia menengok ke sekitar, dan benar saja, lututnya lemas ketika ia melihat sosok itu.

_**Titus Alexius.**_

_Shit_—sial, sial!

Aladdin berlari, berbaur kepada kerumunan orang yang tengah menyaksikan pertandingan untuk melepaskan diri dari tatapan mata Titus. Namun hal itu membuat Alibaba lengah, karena ia melihat Aladdin yang berlari tiba-tiba, dan lengannya terkena serangan pedang Kassim.

"Bermainlah dengan serius. Fokus kepada lawanmu." Kassim bergumam, dan Alibaba menengok kepada Kassim kembali.

Benar. Sekarang yang Alibaba perlu lakukan hanyalah fokus, terhadap lawannya.

.

.

.

Aladdin berlari, sebisa mungkin membawa dirinya menjauh dari kota dan kerumunan orang, status Aladdin adalah penyihir, seorang penyihir yang dapat melancarkan berbagai macam serangan—sementara yang mengejarnya adalah penyihir lain, penyihir yang tak kalah kuat dengan dirinya. Wajar jika Aladdin berlari untuk menjauhi orang-orang. Aladdin mempunyai pikiran bahwa akan terjadi pertempuran singkat di antara mereka berdua.

"Aladdin! Jangan... kau coba-coba lari!" Titus berteriak, mengejar Aladdin dari belakang. "Jangan sampai aku menggunakan _abberant magic_-ku untuk menghentikanmu!"

Aladdin berhenti berlari. "Oke... aku. Berhenti."

"Serius." Titus mengatur napasnya, mendekat kepada Aladdin. "Jangan... coba-coba lari."

"Aku tidak bisa memberi jaminan." Aladdin tersenyum. "Jadi... sudah lama ya?"

"Jangan bicara sudah lama—jangan bicara sok tidak tahu apa-apa!" Titus membentak Aladdin.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara 'jangan'." Aladdin berkata. "Apa tujuanmu kemari? Mencariku? Kebetulan sekali kalau seperti itu. Bisa bertemu denganku di sini."

"Ya, memang kebetulan." Titus berkata. "Aku mencarimu... aku akan menghentikanmu."

Aladdin hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Singkirkan senyummu itu. Kau tahu. Aku serius akan membunuhmu jika kau tetap bersikeras akan menjalankan keputusan itu." Titus berkata lagi. "Karena itu... hentikan."

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa walaupun kau meminta-minta, aku akan tetap menjalankannya." Aladdin menjawab tenang. "Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. Kau tidak akan membunuhku."

Titus menatap Aladdin. Astaga... anak ini. Anak yang berhasil membuatnya terpikat ini. Anak yang berhasil membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan selama mereka berada di Magnoshuttat. Anak yang... telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Ya. Kau benar aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Titus menjawab. "Tapi tidak benar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu."

"Oh?" Aladdin menaikkan alis.

"_Sharrl_." Titus tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "_Halharl... Zorlf_!"

_BUM!_

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, dan Aladdin tentu saja akan terlempar jauh jika ia tidak mengaktifkan _bolg_-nya saat itu juga. Titus benar-benar menggunakan _abberant magic_-nya. Untung saja mereka sudah menjauh dari pemukiman saat ini.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu!" Titus berteriak keras, memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku akan menghentikanmu—aku akan menghentikanmu—aku sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya keputusan itu, rencanamu! Karena itu aku akan menghentikanmu... aku akan menghe—" air mata tiba-tiba mengalir menuruni pipinya. "—jangan jalankan keputusan itu."

Aladdin mengatupkan mulut, berjalan mendekat kepada Titus yang tengah terduduk. Dengan perlahan ia meraih tongkat milik Titus kemudian menepisnya, membuat tongkat itu terlempar ke tanah dengan jarak cukup jauh dari pemiliknya. Aladdin kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Titus.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, hingga akhirnya Titus membuka mulutnya. "Kau akan memilihnya 'kan?"

Aladdin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Titus, ia bisa merasakan Titus masih menangis karena bahunya bergerak—sesunggukan.

"Kau... akan memilih anak itu 'kan? Katakan. Kenapa dia?"

Aladdin melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Titus. "Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui—mengenai dia."

"Jangan lakukan itu... keputusan itu." Titus menarik lengan Aladdin. "Kumohon. Kita bisa pergi bersama, ke ujung dunia, ke tempat yang belum terjamah oleh manusia. Kita bisa tinggal berdua, terbebas dari perang."

Aladdin tersenyum, mengusap rambut Titus. "Aku harus tetap melakukannya. Tidak ada jalan lain. Dunia ini sebentar lagi akan diambang kehancuran."

Titus menatap Aladdin. "Kenapa—kenapa harus kamu yang melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku adalah yang terpilih." Aladdin tersenyum, mengecup perlahan kening Titus. Kemudian ia mengusap leher Titus dan perlahan mulutnya terbuka. "_Halharl... Somnus_."

Perlahan Titus memejamkan mata, dan akhirnya ia ambruk ke dalam pelukan Aladdin.

Aladdin menatap Titus, ia pernah menggunakan sihir ini dua kali kepada Titus, sekarang yang ketiga. Titus tengah tertidur pulas sekarang, ia akan bangun jika pengaruh sihirnya sudah lewat dalam batas yang ditentukan. Sambil mengelus kening Titus, Aladdin memandang kerumunan orang dari kejauhan yang masih menyaksikan pertandingan Alibaba dengan Kassim.

"Banyak sekali sesuatu dari anak itu yang belum kau ketahui." Aladdin bergumam. "Kau mirip dengannya Titus, sedikit." Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau mencariku semata-mata untuk menghentikanku..."

Aladdin berhenti berkata. Tatapannya teralihkan ke langit. Wajahnya yang tersenyum berubah menjadi sendu.

"...menghentikanku membunuh diriku sendiri."

* * *

(Andaikan semua hidup yang diberikan Tuhan sempurna—andaikan—andaikan! Namun jika seperti itu, semua orang akan merasa hampa. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka pelajari dari kehidupan.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sorak riuh penonton bertambah ribut ketika melihat Alibaba akhirnya mulai membalas serangan Kassim. Kassim dapat menyeimbangkan permainan pedangnya dengan Alibaba, karena itulah ia cekatan menghindari serangan Alibaba yang pendek dan dilakukan dari jarak dekat itu. Kassim tahu, sedari tadi Alibaba tidak mengincar bagian vital-nya, ia hanya ingin membuat Kassim terluka, dan Kassim merasa diremehkan.

"Lawan aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu!" Kassim berteriak lantang seraya melancarkan serangan ke perut sebelah kiri Alibaba.

_Trang!_

Alibaba menepis serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, maka perutnya sudah robek daritadi. Napas Alibaba sudah tidak beraturan—maksud ingin membuat Kassim yang kelelahan, malah ia duluan yang merasa lelah. Strateginya tidak bagus, Alibaba menyadari bahwa Kassim berpeluang menang lebih banyak karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Namun Alibaba tidak boleh menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lelah, karena jika Kassim menyadarinya, ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjatuhkan Alibaba.

Alibaba mundur ke belakang, berusaha mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kassim. Serangan-serangan Kassim terlalu tiba-tiba walau mudah terbaca, untung refleks-nya cepat. Alibaba perlahan membuka mulutnya begitu mengetahui bahwa sosok itu sudah berkumpul kembali di kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton.

Aladdin.

"Kau lengah!"

Kassim berteriak, dan pedangnya sudah terjulur terayun ke arah leher Alibaba.

Refleks, Alibaba berjongkok kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah tangan Kassim.

_Bats!_

"Uwah!" Kassim berteriak, tangannya berdarah. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Alibaba untuk menepis pedang Kassim sehingga terlempar jauh.

Sontak kerumunan penonton bertambah riuh, mereka bertepuk tangan. Dan seorang wasit yang tadi memimpin pertandingan masuk kembali ke arena, menetapkan Alibaba sebagai pemenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Alibaba tidak menghiraukan wasit, ia menghampiri Kassim, agak bersalah juga karena telah menyakitinya.

Kassim hanya melengos. "Kau... gaya permainanmu itu... kau dari istana..."

Alibaba meneguk ludah. "Y-ya. Kau benar... maaf."

Kassim memperhatikan Alibaba, namun tidak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Permainanmu bagus." Ia berdiri, mengacak rambut Alibaba dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka. "Aku pernah mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari ini. Jadi akan sangat memalukan sekali kalau kau mengkasihani aku hanya dengan luka kecil seperti ini." Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, meninggalkan Alibaba yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Satu per satu penonton menghambur ke arena, memberi ucapan selamat, atau ada yang menepuk pundak dan punggung Alibaba.

_Jadi ini rasanya... menang di depan khalayak umum. _

Alibaba merona.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi ini. Sangat—sangat menyenangkan... mendengar semua orang memujimu akan sebuah kreatifitasmu.

"Te-terima kasih." Alibaba berucap, membalas satu per satu salam kemenangan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Selamat, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin berucap seraya menyodorkan segelas air kepada Alibaba. "Aku sangat tersanjung kau dapat mengalahkan Kassim—setelah melihatku kembali ke kerumunan."

_Burfh!_

Alibaba terbatuk, menumpahkan sebagian air yang tadi sudah ada di mulutnya. "Tidak kok!" Ia menyangkal.

"Bohong." Aladdin tertawa. "Aku tersanjung loh—seperti aku ini yang memotivasimu untuk menang. Kau tadi sempat-sempatnya melihatku, padahal akan ditusuk Kassim. Tapi kau menang."

Alibaba hanya diam. _Ya... benar sih_. "Kau... tadi dari mana?"

"Kita sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak uang. Itu berarti kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." Aladdin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Alibaba. "Ada yang ingin kau beli untuk perjalanan?"

"Tunggu—aku bertanya tadi." Alibaba protes. "Kau... tadi dari mana? Menghilang begitu saja."

Aladdin tersenyum. "Aku bertemu teman lama. Makanya kami berbicara sebentar tadi. Maaf ya."

"Oh." Alibaba mengangguk. "Dia masih ada di sini, sekarang?"

"Sudah pergi dari tadi."

Alibaba mengangguk lagi. Benar juga ya... pasti sudah pergi. Kalau masih di sini Alibaba yakin sekarang Aladdin masih berbincang-bincang dengan teman lamanya itu.

"Bagaimana, ada yang ingin kau beli untuk di perjalanan?" Aladdin bertanya sekali lagi.

Alibaba terlihat menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita akan pergi hari ini juga 'kan? Ke mana kalau boleh tahu?"

Aladdin tersenyum. "Aku akan membawamu berkeliling dunia."

"Hah?"

"Bo-hong."

Anak berambut biru terkepang panjang itu meraih tangan Alibaba. Mereka sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya di kota Rubath. Sekarang matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya, pijar keemasan di langit segera tergantikan oleh kegelapan yang dimeriahkan oleh susunan rasi bintang. Kota Rubath adalah kota kecil yang menyenangkan, penduduknya sangatlah ramah, dan semua barang yang ada tidaklah semahal kelihatannya. Namun sayang sekali, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana.

Cukup jauh dari kota Rubath mereka berdiri. Mereka sudah berjalan beberapa menit, dan sinar hangat yang dipancarkan kota itu mulai meredup seiring dengan menjauhnya mereka berjalan. Alibaba menengok ke belakang. Ia akan merindukan kota kecil itu. Kota yang mengajarinya sebuah pelajaran.

_**Bahwa rasa bangga akan apa yang telah kita kerjakan, memang pantas kita dapatkan.**_

"Kau senang, Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba menengok kepada Aladdin, tangan mereka berdua masih tergenggam, kaki mereka berdua masih melangkah. Alibaba mengangguk. "Sangat."

"Kau boleh tersenyum, atau tertawa. Rasa senang yang kau rasakan nyata. Itu karena semua orang memujimu untuk apa yang telah kau kerjakan. Percayalah, manusia akan lebih semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik jika mereka dipuji."

Alibaba menatap Aladdin. "Kau benar... kau... benar." Alibaba tersenyum. Pipinya memerah karena mengingat semua pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ini adalah salah satu momen yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Alibaba merasakan perasaan hampa ketika Aladdin melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan ia menengok, mencari Aladdin.

Aladdin berada di atas sorban terbangnya, mengulurkan tangan kepada Alibaba.

"Kau yakin kita tidak berjalan saja?" Alibaba berkata. "Bukankah... menaiki itu... akan menguras tenagamu?"

"Aku sudah beristirahat cukup lama dan memakan banyak makanan tadi. Sementara kau sudah menguras tenagamu ketika tadi melawan Kassim. Kurasa sekarang waktunya bergantian." Aladdin berkata.

"Tapi... kau nanti... capek." Alibaba bergumam.

"Kita sekarang mempunyai banyak bekal makanan dan minuman untuk perjalanan. Aku bisa beristirahat jika memang sudah capek nanti." Aladdin menjelaskan. "Lagipula, menempuh perjalanan dengan sorban terbang... akan lebih cepat."

Alibaba mengangguk. Ia menerima uluran tangan Aladdin.

"Dan lebih romantis." Aladdin menambahkan sambil mengedipkan mata.

Alibaba merona kembali. Ia duduk di atas sorban terbang bersama Aladdin dan merasakan angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. "Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"_Dark continent_." Aladdin menjawab.

Dan perlahan, sorban terbang yang mereka berdua naiki berjalan, sesuai dengan arah yang dikehendaki oleh Aladdin.

* * *

.

.

.

Titus Alexius terbangun. Ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan, tongkat sihirnya berada di saku bajunya. Penerangan ruangan itu remang-remang, namun ia bisa melihat jelas seorang anak kecil duduk di dekatnya. Perlahan ia menengok, mendapati bias sinar bulan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ia tempati.

Sudah malam.

Titus menggertakkan gigi.

Ini pasti... ulah Aladdin.

Anak itu membuatnya tidur lagi.

"Kakak tidak apa?" Anak kecil di sebelahnya bertanya. "Tadi aku melihat kakak tergeletak di depan rumahku. Ibu menyuruhku membawa kakak masuk."

"Terima kasih." Titus tersenyum, mengelus pelan rambut anak tersebut.

Ia akan mencari Aladdin lagi. Ya. Tidak peduli harus berapa lama ia mencari, ia akan menemui anak itu.

Dan Titus kali ini tahu benar arah tujuannya ke mana.

"_Dark continent_." Titus bergumam.

Anak itu pasti akan pergi ke sana. Untuk menemui orang itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Kapal-kapal besar yang terpasangkan bendera Kou Empire terlihat banyak jumlahnya. Berjejer rapi di lautan, mengikuti arah tujuan.

Satu kapal yang paling besar membawa orang itu. Pangeran keempat Kou Empire—Ren Hakuryuu—yang kini tengah berdiri, di depan dek kapal dan menerawang memandangi lautan luas. Harapannya satu, dapat menemukan Alibaba Saluja, dan membuatnya kembali pulang.

Ia mengeratkan tangan.

Maka kapal yang ia naiki kini melaju, bersama dengan puluhan kapal lain di belakangnya. Mengarah kepada suatu tempat.

_Dark continent._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**(Karakter kesembilan.)**

* * *

Akar-akar itu bergerak sendiri. Merayap, mengikuti perintah dari seseorang. Dengan cekatan akar-akar yang masih hijau itu membuat suatu teh, teh herbal. Sesudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, akar-akar tersebut kembali ke dalam tanah, akan tetap di tempatnya sampai diperintahkan untuk keluar lagi oleh tuannya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih keperakan meniup teh-nya. Ia duduk, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan oleh bola bening yang berada di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesap teh-nya, lalu meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang di sebelahnya. Fokus ia arahkan kembali kepada bola bening, dan ia tersenyum.

Pria itu adalah salah satu dari penyihir istimewa yang berada di dunia. Sang Magi. "Sepertinya... aku akan kedatangan tamu." Ia bergumam seraya mengelus bola bening tersebut. "Tamu yang... banyak sekali."

_**(—Nama sang Magi tersebut, Yunan.)**_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Review reply: **

**Heartless Lotus**: Kyaa AlaAli~~ *ikutan fangirling* #plak Huwah aduh makasihh... **;v;** #terharu Aladdin emang keren, makanya tuh anak karakter fave saya~ **:/3** apalagi di chapter yang terbaru yah, dia kuat banget kesemean *?* nya makin keliatan bok! **8/DD** *fangirling* #plak demen yandere... demen Yuno Gasai... **:3** #apa ehehe, fokus pairing ini bakal AlaAli kok, dan chap depan AlaAli-nya bakal ngehints banget~ Hehe. **xDD** Daku juga suka Aladdin super seme~ **8/)** Iya aku lanjutin~ maaf yah lama dan... ngebosenin chapter ini... **;A;** makasih review-nya~ **:D**

**JuneEquinox**: Makasiihh~~ ehehe... **xDD** Aku juga suka SinbadJudal~ **:/3** dan tebakanmu benar! Ada Kouen~ dan emang bakal jadi cinta segitiga~ **:3** ehehe aku suka semeAladdin sih~ sip udah di-update. **:D** Maaf lama... **;A;** makasih review-nya~

**sakurahimecool blue**: Makanya... **8''DD** Ketuker mereka... #plak emang Aladdin seme berbahayaa~ **xD** #plak makasih ya udah review~ **:3**

**Aion Laven Walker**: Sip, udah lanjut~ **:3** makasih review-nya~

**dragonlykitty**: So sorry that this story is just available in Indonesian... **8''D** But I'll try to improve my english and translate this fic into English. **:D** Thanks for your review~

**kinana**: Sip udah dilanjut! **:DD** makasih review-nya~

**Ryudou Ai**: APAAN KAMU... JANGAN FITNAH DUNG. KAMUU KAMUU... #plak INI EMANG OOC BEBEPH... KAMU TIDAK MELIHAT BAGAIMANA SEMUA KARAKTER MAGI YANG UNYU *hoekh* AKU JADIKAN OOSE NISTA DENGAN SIFAT YANG ENGGA KEREN ENGGA CETAR ENGGA MEMBAHANA ENGGA BADAI? #apa ayuk nikah yuks~ **:/3** #tjiumh #plak Ayo kamu ramein jugaa~ **8/D** AlaAliHaku~ #maunya #krik Makasih review-nyaa~ **:DD** #hugs

**Rikkagii Fujiyama**: Makasihh~ **:DD** Maaf ya dibikin penasaran... **xDD** #plak hehe sip~

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**: Makasih! **:D** Iya udah dilanjut~ **xD**

**Michelle Aoki**: **OAO** KAMU... MUNCUL. #plak BAHAHA IYA MAKASIH YAH, MAAP ESET LAMA BAHAHA MENDADAK ADA IDE JADI PENGEN ROMBAK DIKIT ITU FIC STORYLINE-NYA... **8''D** #krikrik #ikutancapslock BAHAHA 500 CHAPTER TANGAN SAYA KERITING... **8'''DDD** #tamvarsepenuhtjintah #plak makasih beibehh~ **:/3** #hugs

**Suoh Fuyuko**: Ah terima kasih yaa~ **:D** Ini sudah chapter selanjutnya~ Terima kasih fave dan review-nya~ **:/3**

**Yuffy Spycilia**: Ini... Yorunita? Kyaah udah lamaaa~~ **:/3** #pelukciumtendang #plak aku ndak kereenn.. Aladdin keren iyah... **x/D** #plak aku suka semeAladdin soalnya~ **:3** Dan iya daku suka SinbadJudal~ **:/3** ehehe, makasih banyak beibeh~ **;/v/;** #terharu #balespeluk makasih yah udah fave dan repiu~ semoga apdetan chapter ini ga mengecewakan... **8''D**

**Rakafuku**: Makasih reviewnya yaa~ iya, kepikiran aja bikin modified canon gini... **:''D** ehehe, udah dilanjutkan~

**anonymousreader**: Anon... tahukah... tahukah... kalau saya mencari-cari anda? **;v;** Saya mau banget kenalan sama anda, tapi ffn memisahkan kita *?* soalnya... soalnya link fb yang anda kasih kehapus ffn... **;A;** (ffn gak nerima link di review) dan saya desperate pengen dibuatin fanart dari gambar anda yang pasti sangat awesome... **;A;** #krik saya mau fb andaaa~~ namanya aja, ntar saya add.. atau pm saya nama fb anda, saya bener-bener mau kenalan sama andaaaa... **;A;** #hugshugs ehehe aku juga suka AlaAli~ **8/D** Maaf ya kalau adegan AlaAli-nya nanggung bangeet... **8''D** pengen bikin yang lebih sih tapi... **8/D** #plak aku mau kenalan sama kamu pokoknyaaa! #maksa #woi Makasih reviewnyaa~ #hugshugs

**UzumakiKagari**: Jangan nangiss... **;A;** *sodorin tisu* panas? *sodorin es* #eh nooo... **;A;** penulisan saya masih kalah jauh dibanding yang lainnya seriuss... **;v;** makasih ciumannya~ **:*** #plak ehehe semoga chapter ini juga puas yahh... **:''DD** Makasih reviewnya~ **:***

* * *

**Author's Note: **

MAAF YA ITU ADEGAN ALAALI-NYA NANGGUNG... **8''D** #ditamvarsemuareaders uwah.. **;A;** tapi saya janji di chapter depan AlaAlinya lebih nge-hints... **8''D **tenang aja~ #plak

Maaf juga lamaa... sempet kena WB soalnya aduhh... **8''DD** #krikrik

Dan ya, benang merah-nya sebentar lagi akan ketemu... **:'3** _problem_ sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan keliatan... mungkin akan ke-_reveal _semua di _chapter_ 3 ntar... **8D** bahaha itu _chapter_ bakal penuh konflik... mungkin? #apasih #plak

Di sini Hakuryuu itu belum tau wujud Yunan, makanya dia ngira Aladdin itu Yunan... **8'D** btw di sini Hakuryuu berasa Sherlock banget yah? Menganalisis gitu... **x''D** (efek kebanyakan nonton Sherlock. #Plak)

Dan perebutan cinta Alibaba oleh Aladdin dan Hakuryuu, lalu nasib Judal, Kouen, Sinbad dan Ja'far... Saya harap kalian semua terus mengikuti petualangan mereka semua... **:D** #petualanganapapulacoba

Ehm... review? **:/3**

Aku bakal seneng banget deh dikasih review~

**2013 © NakamaLuna**


End file.
